GEISHA
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: ¿quienes el danna de hikaru?..elseceto de fuu...nose que escribir... XDLEAN PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

EL COMIENZO DE UNA GEISHA

En una pequeña casita de una aldea de las mas pobres de japon una hermosa niña de cabellera roja como el fuego y ojos marrones hacia las labores de hogar ya que siendo la unica mujer entre los integrantes de esa casa no tenia otra opción a pesar de solocontar con escasos 7 años de edad a pesar de lo rudos que llegaban ser sus hermanos ela los amaba pero muy pronto su historia cambiaria por completo…

-maldición Cameo que es lo que has hecho?!

-no tuve opción, era eso o nos moríamos de hambre, o es acaso que quieres que hikaru muera de hambre

-idiota!-le golpeo su hermano mayor-te das cuenta que acabas de matar a una persona!

-lo hice por la familia!, si la anciana no se hubiera resistido a darme el dinero esto no habría sucedido!

-maldición….debemos huir…-dijo maciel

-hai…no tenemos otra opción…ahora somos unos criminales-dijo saturno

-hai preparare todas las cosas…hikaru empaca todas tus cosas nos vamos!-dijo cameo

-ha…hai hermano-debido a su corta edad la pequeña no comprendía lo que pasaba del todo sin embargo su frágil corazón tenia un terrible presentimiento

-no….no pienso hacerlo-dijo saturno

-pero si fuiste tu el que dijo que debíamos huir!-respingo maciel

-si …pero no pienso arrastrar a hikaru a una vida de fugitiva y criminal-dijo el mayor de todos

-pero…¿Qué piensas hacer?...-dijo cameo

-kjjj-con lagrimas en los ojos saturno dio a conocer su solución- la…la venderemos

-¿acaso has perdido la razón?! Sabes lo que pasara si la vendemos!, terminara como una prostituta!

-y eso es lo que será mejor para ella idiota no te das cuenta que si la vendemos terminara en algún bar de mala muerte ofreciendo servicios sexuales!

-ESTUPIDOS! Quizás llegue a pasar pero hikaru se mantendrá con vida y libre!...si nos atrapan… seremos acecinados…y arrastraríamos a hikaru con nosotros…

-kjjjj-ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo mas pues sabían que su hermano tenia la razón, el castigo por asesinato era la muerte y la pequeña hikaru pagaría los mismos errores

-no seria peor…condenarla a una vida de deshonor?-dijo débilmente cameo

-si corre con algo de suerte…llegara a un lugar donde le den estudios y refinamiento…-dijo saturno ocultando su mirada para que sus hermanos no vieran las lagrimas que comenzaban a traicionarle

-te refieres a …

-escuche que…hay un comerciante de niñas…que… las lleva a Tokio para que…

-una geisha…jum…un nombre mas lindo de decir que nuestra hermana será una ramera…-dijo maciel melancólico

-quizás…pero sobrevivirá, comerá, tendrá donde dormir y se rozará con gente poderosa…es lo único y lo ultimo que aremos por hikaru

Tomada esa decisión Saturno salio en busca de aquel hombre para vender a su pequeña hermana…

-Hikaru…ven aquí ahora mismo!-dijo saturno al llegar a su hogar con aquel desconocido

-si nii sama…eh? .. visitas …la pequeña hizo una reverencia como bienvenida a su hogar

-jum…bien…es educada…eso es un buen punto-bien veamos…-aquel hombre levanto el rostro de la niña para observar sus ojos-tiene una mirada mistica y llena de calides…bien … esta flacucha pero eso se arregla… la okiya principal la aceptara estoy seguro… bien ..tomen el dinero- dijo el hombre entregandoles una buena cantidad de dinero –vamos chiquilla tu te vienes conmigo

-na…nai?!...i…ieee nii sama… nii san….-dijo desesperada la niña al sentir el fuerte agarre del hombre-pero sus esperanzas y sus fuerzas se fueron al ver que sus hermanos no hacian nada por ayudarla-¿Por qué?...por que onii san.. nii sama…

-largate…no te queremos volver a ver-dijo cameo

-siempre fuiste un estorbo y una terrible carga para nuestros padres y para nosotros-dijo maciel

-te odiamos…largate de una vez!!!!!!-dijo saturno rompiendo por completo el corazon de la niña

-kjjj…con esas palabras impactando su mente y su corazon la pequeña hikaru no se resistio mas y como una automata siguió los pasos de aquel hombre

-somos una basura-dijo maciel viendo con lagrimas en los ojos como su hermanita se iba

-una basura es mas que nosotros hermanos-dijo cameo en iguales condiciones que sus hermanos

-kamisama sabe…que lo hicimos por darle un mejor futuro-dijo saturno arrojando el dinero que le dieran a la fogata de su hogar

-snif…snif …- siguió llorando la pequeña niña durante todo el camino

-basta mocosa si sigues llorando de esa manera al llegar a la okiya tu "madre" va a enojarse bastante!

-mi..madre?...-dijo hikaru

-asi es, alla una mujer te tomara bajo su tutela te dará estudios, comida, vestido…pero debes ser obediente…a la okiya que te llevo es una de las mas prestigiadas, así que mas te vale que sepas comportarte a la altura

-¿Qué es una okiya?-dijo la chiquilla

-ya lo veras-dijo el hombre mientras veía como la chiquilla poco a poco se iba quedado dormida por el cansancio

-jum si siendo pequeña eres linda… cuando crezcas serás una hermosa geisha… que envidia me darán lo poderosos y adinerados que logren contratar tus servicios…aseguro que serás una de las geishas mas codiciadas y solicitadas de la región y del país.

el viaje había sido extenuante, la llegada a Tokio fue impresionante para la pequeña hikaru, bueno lo hubiera sido para cualquier provinciana que llegara a una ciudad tan grande como lo era Tokio

-bien aquí estamos, anda despierta chiquilla despierta!-dijo el hombre que habia llevado la pequeña hasta aquel lugar

-nani?...cameo, maciel saturno …hermanitos donde estan-dijo la niña sin darse cuenta en donde estaba

-tus hermanos te vendieron lo olvidaste?-dijo el cruel hombre a la chiquilla, pero no podia ablandarse con ella solo por que era una niña, su vida seria dura de ahora en adelante

-eh?...iee…sumimasen amo… -dijo la niña agachando su mirada

-te equivocas…yo no seré tu amo…sino la señora deboner…reconosco que es una vieja bruja pero te dara de comer y educación

-eh?...-dijo la niña aun mas intrigada

-a quien le llamas vieja bruja eh?... ráfaga?-dijo la extraña mujer quien recién salía del lugar con una fria y endurecida mirada

-oh! Señora deboner no, no , no debio escuchar mal-dijo el hombre asustado

-jijijiji-fue la sonrisita de la niña al ver como un hombre tan imponente como ese se volvia un indefenso gatito ante aquella mujer

-esta es la escuincla que me dijiste-dijo la mujer volteando a ver a hikaru

-si señora-dijo el hombre

-bien…seguro que es saludable

-si señora-contesto autómata el hombre

-esta muy flaca…no me sirve-dijo la mujer

-oh vamos señora deboner eso se arregla, estoy seguro de que no se arrepentirá,, esta flaca por que vivía en una pocilga-dijo el hombre-apenas y comía…además mírela-dijo el hombre intentando convencer a la mujer

-esta horrible, tiene el cabello horrible-dijo la mujer fría

-oh vamos… solo necesita un buen baño…pero mire sus ojos…con calidos…del color del fuego-dijo el hombre

-del color del fuego?...-la mujer le levanto el rostro a la chica-tienes razón…esos ojos demuestran pasion…fortaleza …pero también indisciplina

-se que no se arrepentirá de comprarla-dijo el hombre notando que la mujer comenzaba a cambia de opinión

-mmmm cuanto quieres por ella?

-40000 yenes-dijo el hombre

-estas loco!!!...no pagare una cantidad tan absurda!...te doy 2000-dijo la mujer

-no es ni siquiera lo que me costo 3000 y es mi ultima oferta-dijo el hombre

-mmm 2500 y es demasiado si no te agrada lárgate y llévate a esta mocosa

-esta bien esta bien…2550-dijo el hombre-y quizás la atención de una de sus chicas

-ja 2600 y ve a divertirte por tu cuenta con la prostituta con la que siempre andas…mis chicas son geishas educadas para dar placer con elegancia, no son unas vulgares prostitutas como esa caldina con la que sales-dijo duramente la mujer

-cuide sus palabras deboner u olvidare que soy un caballero

-toma!-le arroja el dinero-ahora largate y cuando traigas algo mejor me avisas antes no quiero nada!-dicho esto la mujer jalonea a hikaru al interior de la okia-fuu, umi…nova…vengan ahora mismo!-ante el llamado de la mujer acudieron tres lindas niñas mas o menos de la edad de hikaru una de ellas con el cabello rosado y con unos ojos de intensa mirada muy parecida a la de hikaru, la otra tenia los ojos azules al igual que su cabellera al verla hikaru no puedo evitar sorprenderse esos ojos eran del color del mar y por ultimo una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes tal y como las praderas de su pueblo natal en primavera

-mando a llamar mi señora-dijo nova haciendo una reverencia

-si…lleven a bañarse a esta mocosa, a partir de mañana tomara las clases con ustedes al igual que compartira sus deberes, ahora larguense!-dijo la mujer autoritaria

-hai señora-dijeron las tres niñas arrastrando con ellas a la nueva integrante

-hola…mi nombre es nova-dijo la niña de cabellera rosa- esa la de los ojos de mar es umi

-hola mucho gusto

-y la otra la de cabellera de sol es fuu-presento la chica

-mucho gusto –respondió igualmente la niña mientras llegaban al patio trasero donde se bañarian

-el gusto es mio…mi nombre es hikaru…etto…donde estamos?-dijo la chica

-pues en el patio tracero de la okia donde nos bañamos-contesto umi

-ah… y nos vamos a bañar ahora?...es noche y hace mucho frio-dijo hikaru

-lo sabemos…pero es eso o recibes 100 azotes de ama deboner …ella dice que una geisha es limpia y delicada-dijo fuu comenzando a desvestirse

-hai asi que aguanta el frio y báñate-dijo nova de igual manera que fuu

-ñ.ñ KAMISAMA!!!!!!! –exclamo umi con el primer contacto del agua-el agua esta helada

-ama deboner dice que le ayuda a tu piel-dijo nova comenzándose a bañar-por kami! Que esta agua es de hielo?

-dejen de ser exageradas o va a asustar a hika…-la niña no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenia en mente ya que nova y umi le habian arrojado un balde de esa agua-KAMISAMA SI QUE ESTA HELADA!-exclamo al contacto del frio liquido con su piel

-mmm-viendo que sus nuevas compañeras habian comenzado a bañarse la pequeña hikaru no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo- el baño paso sin mas contratiempos que el frió posteriormente las cuatro niñas se dispusieron a ayudar a preparar y servir la cena

-ten cuidado hikaru no se te valla a pasar algo feo o malo del pescado-dijo la niña de cabellera celeste

-no te preocupes umi…vengo de un pueblito pesquero…esto es lo que hacia en el mercado para ganar algo de dinero-dijo la pequeña pelirroja recordando con nostalgia su hogar y a sus hermanos

-dime hikaru-dijo la chica de cabellera rosada mientras miraba que la olla con arroz estuviera bien-como es que llegaste aquí…por ejemplo yo corrí con suerte…Hui de mi casa después de que mi padrastro intentara robarme mi virtud…vague por las calles hasta que ama deboner me recogió… y bueno me da de comer, tengo donde dormir…

-querras decir te da de mal comer y te deja que te tires como un perro en la manta que nos da para dormir-dijo umi molesta

-no te quejes al menos tenemos un techo onee-dijo la rubia

-eh?...son hermanas?-dijo la pequeña hikaru pues esas dos chicas no se parecían en nada

-hai…nosotras quedamos huérfanas…mis padres eran unas personas adineradas demo…al morir nuestros parientes nos lo quitaron todo y no conforme eso… nos vendieron a esta okia-dijo umi mientras cortaba las verduras con verdadero odio

-velo por este lado …pudo haber sido peor y que nos vendieran a un burdel-dijo fuu quien sacaba los platos

-bueno yo…no se que paso…yo vivia con mis tres hermanos mayores… pero … esta noche…-dijo hikaru dejando de limpiar el pescado y comenzando a llorar amargamente-mis hermanos dijeron que me odiaban que era un estorbo para ellos y me regalaron con ese señor llamado ráfaga-dijo la niña llorando abiertamente a lo que umi y fuu fueron a consolarla

-no llores…bueno si…-dijo umi contradiciéndose

-todas lloramos la primera vez que estuvimos aquí-dijo fuu

-lo mas seguro es que te vendieran no que te regalaran-dijo nova hiriendo mas el corazón de la niña

-ve…venderme?-dijo hikaru mas lastimada

-NOVA!- dijeron las otras dos niñas reprobatoriamente

-¿Qué?...de todos modos se iba a dar cuenta tarde o temprano…mejor de una vez…escúchame hikaru…piénsalo así…este sacrificio ayudara a tus hermanos… al menos…tendrán que comer por unos días… tu te sacrificaste por ellos hai?-dijo la niña que sorpresivamente logro calmar a la chica-piensa que este fue un sacrificio de amor a tus hermanos…ahora solo te queda obedecer a ama deboner como criada estudiar para convertirte en una maiko y al final convertirte en una buena geisha

-geisha…¿Qué es una geisha?-pregunto hikaru

-te darás cuenta en pocos días-dijo umi

-hai… por ahora es mejor que nos apresuremos por que las maiko y las geishas están por llegar y la verdad ñ.ñU no quiero que la bruja de alcione se enoje-dijo umi apresurándose con las verduras

-hai además como quedar mal con la bella emeraude…ella si que es un ángel-dijo fuu como ensoñada

-hey hey hey, saben que la bruja de alcione esta muerta de envidia por que al parecer emeraude alcanzara su libertad, se convertirá en una geisha independiente-dijo nova

-que?!!!!!...como es posible!...¿como alcanzo a pagar su libertad?-dijo fuu a punto de tirar los platos

-fácil…dicen que el amo zagato compro su virtud-dijo nova con cara picara

-jajajajaja sabia que esos dos terminarían juntos-dijo umi

-baka!-dijo nova arrojándole a la cabeza la cucharita que tenia en la mano

-oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- protesto umi

-recuerda que una geisha no puede enamorarse, esta prohibido-recordó nova

-si…es verdad…pero no cuando la geisha alcanza su libertad… y se ve que el amo zagato la quiere en serio-dijo fuu feliz por la mencionada emeraude

- jijijiji-aquellas riñas y platicas despertaron la risita de hikaru…siempre añoro tener hermanas, sus hermanos eran maravillosos pero ella se sentía un poco sola, así que quizás tomaría las palabras que nova le dijera, tomaría aquello como un sacrificio de amor a sus hermanos y aprendería a amar a sus nuevas hermanas

-por cierto-dijo nova retomando su tarea-ya supieron que el amo zagato traerá a sus hermanos pequeños a vivir a tokio-dijo mirando fijamente a fuu

-e…e…etto…yo…yo…que bien…me…me da gusto por el amo ferio-dijo sonrojada la niña

-ay…fuu estas bien?-pregunto hikaru al notar el sonrojo de la pequeña-estas toda roja no tendrás fiebre-dijo tomando su temperatura con su mano

-déjame en paz!-dijo fuu retrocediendo

-jajajaja si es fiebre hikaru pero fiebre de amor jajajaja-comenzó a reírse umi

- de amor?-hikaru no comprendía

-hai…XD fuu sueña con que el amo ferio la compre en el futuro para convertirla en su geisha personal-bufo nova

-Nova!-reprendió la rubia niña

-así que te gusta el amo ferio-dijo hikaru con una encantadora sonrisa a su nueva amiga

-XD y el amo ferio le gusta mi hermana-dijo umi apoyando a nova

-onee!!-dijo fuu mas sonrojada

-ah…pero si mira quien habla si el amo ascot nada mas se te queda viendo-dijo nova con una mirada picara a su amiga

-ese bobo?... no me ofendas, lo detesto es mas molesto que los corset que se ponen la geisha emeraude y alcione…el solo ve a sus mascotas!-dijo umi ofendida

-jajajaja pero tu le gustas onee-dijo fuu encontrando la forma perfecta de molestar a su hermana por lo de hacia un rato

-ah ya cállense-dijo umi

-hey pero hay una nueva novedad…-dijo nova

-que?...que hay de nuevo-dijo fuu

-dicen que el amo zagato también traerá a su hermano latis y un hermano mas que es bastardo-dijo nova bajando un poco la voz

-nani?...de verdad?...ay no ese latis es un antipático pesado y antisocial-dijo umi molesta

-hai-apoyo fuu

-si, se que se siente la gran cosa pero ah ustedes no le hagan caso, en fin, dicen que va a traer a un chico de ojos azules y cabellos violáceos… creo que se llama clef….ah! ya esta el arroz!-grito feliz nova

-hai …el curri también…oye nova me gustaría saber como es que sabes tanto-dijo umi limpiándose las manos con un pequeño delantal

-el pescado ya se esta friendo… si nova como es que te enteras de tantas cosas-pregunto hikaru

-no estarías escuchando tras la puerta de nuevo o si?-dijo fuu con una mirada de reproche

-claro que no….XD escuche tras la ventana mientras las limpiaba jijiji-confeso la niña

-ay que bárbara eres hasta que la ama deboner no te castigue no estarás contenta

-iee…ella no me castiga…se que…algún día…cuando llegue el momento….ella me adoptara-dijo la pelirosa ese había sido su sueño desde que había conocido a esa mujer

-sigue soñando-dijo la peliazul

-hai hai…buena suerte…-dujo fuuu tomando los platos para ir a colocarlos a la mesa

-vaya parece que ese es tu sueño verdad nova-dijo hikaru mientras volteaba los peces que se freían

-hai…-dijo la chica sacando los palillos-ya veras que un día me convertiré en su sucesora…bueno voy a ayudar a fuu-dicho esto salio corriendo tras la niña mientras las otras dos chiquillas terminaban con sus deberes

-fuu, umi, hikaru y nova!!!-se escucho la voz de deboner por toda la okia

-aaaah!!!!!!... esta enoda-salio umi corriendo

-si que lo esta-dijo nova corriendo tal cual su amiga

-ven hikaru síguenos e imítanos en todo lo que hagamos-dijo fuu al momento de tomar la manita de su amiga y salir corriendo como lo habían hecho las otras dos niñas al llegar frente a ella umi,fuu y nova se postran ante ella a lo que hikaru las imita

-¿Qué es esto?!... los clientes están por llegar y el salon no esta arreglado anden a arreglarlo pronto pronto!-dijo la mujer al momento que las miraba con enfado

-si ama deboner-dijeron las cuatro corriendo rumbo al salón donde varias geishas ya estaban ahí

-quienes son estas señoritas fuu?-pregunto hikaru sumamente nerviosa

-ellas son geishas…¿no las conocias?-dijo fuu sorprendida

-no…nunca las habia visto…son muy lindas y se ve que son finas y educadas-dijo hikaru mirando con admiración a las chicas de tes blanca

-asi es en especial la señorita emeraude-dicho esto fuu desvia su mirada hacia donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer maquillada de blanco como tradicionalmente eran las geishas, su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante chongo sujetado por una peineta de esmeraldas, dejando salir unos coquetos pechones enroscados que le daban a la mujer un aire de frescura y elegancia especial sobresalente entre todas las demas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su mirada dulce e inocente tan verde como la peineta de esmeraldas, el kimono que llevaba puesto era blanco con decoraciones doradas, todo en su arreglo era perfecto

-si que es linda!-dijo hikaru chocando con otra de esas mujeres por accidente

-estupida fíjate lo que haces idiota!-grito aquella mujer colérica-acaso estas ciega o quizás eres idiota-dijo hiriente

-yo…yo…-era tanto el susto que la pequeña hikaru no alcanzaba a articular palabra

-oh no…lo siento señorita alcione… no volvera a suceder-dijo fuu intentando salvar a su nueva amiga

-claro que no por que me encargare de azotarla 100 veces para que aprenda-dijo la mujer mas enojada

-ya basta alcione-dojo la geisha de hermosos ojos verdes-la unica que tiene derecho a castigar de esa manera es ama deboner

-no te metas conmigo estupida…claro te siente muy grande por que te van a liberar verdad? Eres una vergüenza, dejas los principios de las geishas para convertirte en una maldita prostituta-dijo alcione hiriente

-al menos yo me convertire en "prostituta" como me llamas …pero de el hombre al que amo y que va a liberarme en cambio tu… te convertiste en eso por una simple peineta de rubíes y te quedaras en este lugar de por vida-dijo esmeralda contestando con altanería

-eres una…-alcione estaba a punto de arremeter contra esmeralda pero….

-que esta pasando aquí?-dijo deboner al entrar al salon

-pasa que esta escuincla estupida me lastimo-dijo alcione jaloneando a hikaru

-ay…me duele…-dijo la niña

-ya basta alcione…sueltala!, ella esta destinada a convertirse en geisha y ocupar tu lugar cuando ya no me sirvas para nada… ella es joven y tu serás una anciana en poco que no me serviras ni para dar lastima asi que sueltala o cargare lo que me costo a tu comisión-dijo la muijer mas despectiva

-kjjj-la solto y se gira –me las vaz a pagar mocosa-dijo casi e un susurro a lo que hikaru no pudo evitar que un frio recorriera su columna vertebral

-estas bien hikaru?-pregunto fuu al ver a la niña correr hacia ella

-hai hai-dijo ella aun pálida

-oh oh… te echaste en contra a alcione… -dijo nova preocupada

-esa bruja te va a hacer la vida imposible hikaru-dijo umi preocupada

-tan mala es?-dijo hikaru angustiada

-no te preocupes pequeña… no dejare que te haga algo malo-dijo la hermosa emeraude

-arigato-sonrió la pequeña

-aaaaaaaaah! Ya llegaron…aquí viene el amo Zagato-dijo luz al momento que ella, fuu y umi se ponian a arreglar todo

-anda ve y ayudales…y no te procures yo te cuidare esta bien?-dijo emeraude al momento que tomaba asiento a lado de Zagato

-orales…parece que le caíste bien a emeraude-dijo umi

-si…creo que si –dijo hikaru aun feliz la presencia de esa mujer la tranquilizaba-¿ese es el amo zagato?-pregunto la pelirroja

-asi es-dijo fuu-verdad que es apuesto-dijo fuu a la pelirroja

-hai…pero sobre todo… mira como ve a emeraude… en verdad creo que la ama-dijo la chica de cabellera de fuego….

Continuara…..

XD toy loca no puedo con mis historias y ya tengo una mas… bueno chicas espero que les guste nos vemos hasta la próxima matta ne!


	2. EL ENCUENTRO, LA SOLEDAD DE DOS ALMAS

EL ENCUENTRO, LA SOLEDAD DE DOS ALMAS

-levántate…levántate hikaru!-decía una pelirosa a su amiga sacudiéndola con brusquedad

-ay!...eh?...nova..que pasa?...-dijo la niña adormilada

-como que, que pasa! Nos quedamos dormidas hay que ir a la escuela pronto párate!-dijo la chica mientras agitaba de igual manera a umi y fuu

-ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Se nos ha hecho tarde mama deboner nos va a castigar –dijo fuu saliendo de un salto de las frazadas que usaban como cama

-hai hai…correeeeee!-dijo umi en igual circunstancias, la angustia y prisas de la niña hicieron que hikaru se pusiera igual de nerviosa

-ah! Pero que debo hacer?-dijo la niña angustiada

-solo lávate la cara vístete y sal corriendo tras nosotras-dijo nova mientras esperaba el turno de lavarse la cara tras fuu quien se lavaba en esa vasija con agua fría

-prrrr esta helada como siempre-dicho esto la rubia de ojos verdes se seca la cara con un harapo que usaban como toalla

-apresúrate hikaru…tu uniforme esta colgado junto al nuestro-dijo umi mientras se terminaba de vestir

-hai hai-la chica comienza a lavarse la cara después de que nova lo hiciera así listas para salir corriendo las cuatro chicas sales sigilosamente

-calladitas…con cuidado …si nos sorprende nos va a castigar-dijo nova quien por ir caminando de espaldas choca con alguien

-mocosas!...no se supone que deberían estar camino a la escuela ya?-dijo una mujer de cabellera negra mirándolas con profundo odio en especial a la pelirroja

-aaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! La bruja de alcyone!!!!!!-dijo rubia al verla

-como me llamaste escuincla estupida?-dijo la mujer tomándola por la muñeca

-ay!...me duele… me duele…suéltame!-dijo la niña al sentir su fuerte agarre

-vas a aprender a respetarme estupida!-dijo la mujer levantando la mano para darle una bofetada sin embargo es detenida por alguien

-te dijo que la estabas lastimando-dijo la pequeña pelirroja defendiendo a su amiga

-ah!...con que quieres tomar su lugar!...perfecto tu tienes un pendiente conmigo!-después de eso la mujer empuja a la rubia y toma de los hombros a la pelirroja zarandeándola con fuerza-maldita mocosa pero me las vas a pagar!-dicho esto la mujer de cabellera negra da con toda su fuerza la primera bofetada

-ay!!!!!-se quejo hikaru cayendo al suelo

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?... alcyone!!!!!!-la hermosa geisha de cabellera rubia salio de su habitación alcanzando a ver como alcyone abofeteaba a la niña-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle?-dijo la mujer corriendo al aventar a la niña

-no te metas ramera!...esta escuincla va a pagar la afrenta de anoche!-grito sin precaución

-que demonios sucede aquí?-dijo deboner llegando al lugar

-ama deboner…yo …escuche gritos y Salí a ver que sucedía y me encontré con que alcyone abofeteo a la niña nueva-declaro emeraude

-cállate golfa!-grito alcyone colérica

-ya es suficiente!...ustedes ya deberían estar por llegare a la escuela!-dijo la mujer

-etto …. A eso íbamos cuando nos topamos con alcyone-dijo nova encontrando la manera de safar a sus amigas y así misma del regaño que seguro recibirían por el retrazo

-así que le estas quitando el tiempo a mis nuevas aprendices-dijo deboner molesta

-no…no es verdad ellas ya iban con retrazo

-y si te diste cuenta de eso por que les seguiste quitando el tiempo?-dijo la ama de la okya mas molesta

-alcyone estaba molesta por que la pequeña pelirroja choco con ella anoche ama deboner-dijo emeraude

-eso no es verdad!... ellas me insultaron, me llamaron bruja!-dijo alcyone molesta

-y acaso han mentido?-deboner mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica- tu y yo tendremos una platica muy larga…y ustedes mocosas váyanse ahora mismo a la escuela por que si no entran a sus clases les daré 50 azotes-dijo la mujer amenazante

-si mama deboner!!!!!-gritaron las cuatro niñas a coro dicho esto salen a toda velocidad hikaru solo iba siguiendo a sus nuevas hermanas

-konbawa!!!!!-dijeron umi, fuu y nova al llegar a la escuela

-llegan tarde-dijo la instructora-le haré saber eso a su madre-dijo duramente

-ah…etto…nuestra madre ya lo sabe… lo que sucedió fue que trajimos a una chica nueva-la pequeña pelirosa mentía de nuevo o se salvaba de los 50 azotes de castigo con aquella excusa o se ganaba otros 50 mas por mentirosa

-mmmm ya veo… esta bien pasen a la clase-dijo la elegante mujer que estaba mostrando las clases de danza tradicional japonesa

-puf!...la libramos-dijo la sonriente nova

-hai hai …por poco y no entrábamos…ven hikaru…solo has lo mismo que nosotras-así las cuatro niñas continúan con su rutina, a hikaru le paresia fascinante aquella escuela, les enseñaban a leer, cantar , bailar decir poema, servir el te…¿era esto ser una geisha?-se preguntaba hikaru si era así… ella quería ser la mejor de todas, su temperamento vivas, su carisma, su curiosidad y sus deseos de aprender hacían que ella se sintiera muy bien en aquel lugar.

-psss pss psss…oye presea!... es verdad que te vas a unir a nuestra okia?-dijo umi en voz bajita a la rubia que estaba frente a ella en la clase de música

-así es…mi madre ya era muy grande y falleció… mi nueva madre será deboner-dijo la rubia-mis otras hermanas Irán a diferentes okias-dijo la chica tristemente

-no te preocupes, lo mas seguro es que se seguirán viendo y bueno ahora vivirás con nosotras-dijo umi consolándola

-hai.. eso es lo único que me da consuelo-dijo la linda rubia ojos miel

-bueno que es lo que sucede ahí…en la ceremonia del te no pueden estar hablando-dijo la maestra indignada

-sumí masen!-dijeron las dos niñas

El día había transcurrido sin mayor contratiempo, esa misma tarde la pequeña presea había llegado a la okia con las otras chicas

-así que es a esto alo que se dedican después de la escuela-dijo la pequeña presea mientras les ayudaba con los deberes de limpieza de la okia

-hai…pero no te preocupes, te acostumbraras…sabes hikaru también es nueva en esto, apenas llego ayer-dijo nova mientras limpiaba el piso de aquel pasillo

-no es tan malo jijiji a mi me gusta ir a la escuela… y los deberes de la casa siempre los hacia…-la pelirroja se queda callada por un momento- mientras mis hermanos… se iban a trabajar- complemento con voz triste

-hikaru-fuu la abraza-habíamos quedado que estabas aquí por ellos y por ayudarlos…

-hai hai…recuerda que es un sacrificio de amor-dijo la peliazul

-si…tienen razón… ya no llorare-dijo la pelirroja secándose las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-¿también la vendieron?-pregunto presea

-así es-dijo nova mirando tristemente a su nueva amiga

-sabes hikaru-dijo presea-tu y yo somos muy parecidas… solo que en mi caso…yo fui la que decidió venderse… mi mama y mis hermanitos se estaban muriendo de hambre…papa nos abandono y lo poquito que llevaba a la casa no alcanzaba para nada…así que… me puse en venta… con el dinero que le dieron a mi mama por mi…estoy segura que podrá mantener a mis hermanos por un tiempo…aunque me duele que no los volveré a ver… me siento feliz al saber que están bien…por eso cuando los recuerdo… me doy fuerza para aprender…y quien sabe…quizás algún día …logre ser libre y pueda buscarlos-dijo presea con esperanza

-presea…-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida-si!...tienes razón…yo también seré libre algún día y buscare a mis hermanos…les diré que … que no los culpo y que los sigo amando-dicho esto las dos chicas se sonríen felices de conocerse y saber que se apoyarían una a la otra para salir adelante

-escuinclas estupidas! Que están haciendo holgazaneando…las acusare con ama deboner-dijo la cruel alcyone

-eh?...ieee-dijeron al mismo tiempo las 5 chiquillas al momento que regresaban a sus deberes

-alcyone…de nuevo molestas a las niñas?-dijo emeraude tras la mujer de larga cabellera negra

-cállate estupida…no sabes cuanto ansió que te largues y no volver a ver tu estupido rostro!-dijo alcyone harta de la rubia

-jum…ve a prepararte…a penas tenemos tiempo de hacerlo-dijo emeraude sin prestar atención a las palabras de la mujer

-no eres quien para ordenarme estupida!-dijo alcyone mas colérica

-como quieras…pero no sera mi culpa que ama deboner te reprenda y aumente tu deuda-dijo la chica siguiendo su camino-hikaru…cuando termines tus deberes…quiero hablar contigo esta bien…quiero que vallas a mi habitación-dicho esto la chica se retira a su habitación

-ha…hai –la presencia de la chica la hacia sentirse muy bien

-la señorita emeraude es muy linda …me agrada mucho-dijo fuu olvidando que alcyone estaba ahí

-escuinclas estupidas …¡a trabajar!-dijo provocando que todas corrieran a hacer lo que estaban haciendo mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a hikaru

-vieja amargada-dijo nova

-si que esta amargada eh-dijo presea quien ya tenia una idea del carácter que tenia aquella mujer

-lo peor del asunto es que odia a hikaru…ya se la sentencio varias veces-declaro umi

-yo que le hice para que me odie tanto…solo choque con ella una vez –dijo ella con un puchero y lagrimitas de frustración

-no le hagas caso esta amargada la desgraciada-dijo nova-y eso solo hará que se arrugue y se ponga fea jojojo

-esa mujer es mas amarga que el ajenjo –complemento umi

-jajajaja pobre ajenjo… te aseguro que hasta esa hierva es dulce comparada con alcyone-dijo presea mientras se dirigía a lavar las ventanas

-jajaja…si…-después de eso no se volvió a decir nada mas , las niñas terminaron con sus deberes y hikaru se dirigió a la habitación de emeraude

-señorita emeraude?-pregunto hikaru antes de pasar

-pasa hikaru –dijo la hermosa mujer quien estaba dando los últimos toques a su arreglo

-ah!... que linda!-dijo hikaru al verla

-jjijiji-rió dulcemente la geisha- gracias pequeña

-etto…me mando a llamar señorita emeraude?-pregunto respetuosa hikaru

-esmeralda-dijo la geisha

-perdón?-dijo ella

-mi nombre… es esmeralda… fui bautizada con el nombre de emeraude cuando me convertí en geisha

-eh… esmeralda…e…esta bien… señorita emera… gomen…señorita esmeralda

-jijiji…bueno hikaru te mande a llamar por que mañana acompañare al amo zagato a la plaza de la ciudad… te gustaría ir conmigo?-dijo la hermosa mujer mientras regresaba su vista al espejo

-pero… pero… madre se enfadaría… no podría hacer eso …

-ya le he dicho a madre que te diera permiso… y ella accedió…anda vamos… te comprare algo dulce…

-yo…gracias…pero no puedo aceptar-dijo la niña agachando la cabeza

-eh?..po…por que no… -dijo emeraude sorprendida de que la niña rechazara una invitación tan generosa

-por que no es justo que yo descanse mientras mis hermanas se quedan en la okia trabajando…gomen ne esmeralda sama…

-oh…ya veo… eres una buena niña hikaru… pero te diré algo… pediré permiso a madre para las cinco que te parece?-dijo la hermosa emeraude

-imposible!...madre deboner jamás lo permitirá!

-no si le digo que sera para que le hagan compañía a los hermanos menores de zagato… y mas aun si el amo zagato se lo pide personalmente-dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pies-que me dices hikaru?

-arigato go sai mazu esmeralda chan!

-jejeje…anda ve a trabajar no quiero que madre te regañe por una tontería y se eche a perder nuestro plan

-hai hai… domo arigato go sai mas emeraude chan-dijo corriendo feliz a su trabajo y una vez estando ahí las niñas comenzaron a hacer preguntas

-hika chan… que te dijo la señorita emeraude?-pregunto fuu curiosa

-te regaño por algo?-pregunto nova

-no seas tonta, ni que fuera alcyone!-reprendió umi

- que te dijo?-pegunto presea

-jijijiji, muchas preguntas… bueno … emeraude nos tiene una bonita sorpresa

-una sorpresa a nosotras?-preguntaron las cuatro niñas

-jijiji si…pero apurémonos o si no hechamos a perder la sorpresa-dicho esto la pequeña pelirroja se coloca un mandil y comienza con la limpieza de la cocina mientras sus compañeritas terminaban con la cena

Mientras tanto en la habitación de madre…

-así que el amo zagato… quiere compañía para sus pequeños hermanos… pero que tontería… esas mocosas no serian compañía para nadie

-el amo zagato pagara la compañía de las pequeñas como si se tratara de geishas-dijo emeraude con la mirada al suelo

-no se trata de dinero …sino de honor… ah esta bien…por favor dile al amo zagato que venga a verme en para hablar de ello

-si madre deboner… me retiro-dijo la rubia al momento que se levantaba

-es oficial verdad?-dijo deboner

-disculpa madre?

-es oficial que el amo zagato comprara tu libertad-dijo mientras tomaba una bocanada de su puro

-si…así parece

-una geisha jamás puede ser esposa…ni madre..¿lo sabes verdad emeraude?-dijo madre mirándola fríamente

-quizás emeraude no… pero quizás y solo quizás… esmeralda si pueda serlo… si el amo zagato me compra para el …solo el sabrá para que puesto me querrá…si para su amante personal…para ser geisha libre…y en el mejor de los casos…para esposa y madre de sus hijos

-no vueles muy alto emeraude… puedes caer y lastimarte…ahora …retírate a tus tareas

-esta bien madre y… gracias por el consejo- a pesar de que era una mujer fría y dura, emeraude sabia que en su interior madre no era mala, solo que la vida la había hecho así…quizás ella aso por eso.. y era por lo mismo que le daba el consejo a emeraude

Mas tarde esa misma noche un caballero de ojos violáceos y larga cabellera negra se dirigía a la oficina de madre

-muy buenas noches tenga madre-dijo el respetuosamente a la mujer

-lo son por que me honra con su visita amo zagato…por favor, póngase cómodo

-gracias madre…y bien…supongo que emeraude ya le habrá puesto al tanto de que es lo que necesito-dijo el hombre sonriendo a la mujer

-jajaja.si…pero aun no entiendo…no preferiría que fueran geishas aptas?-dijo madre intentando persuadir

-quiero compañía para mis hermanos… no niñeras… tengo a ferio, latis, ascott mi primo Innova y clef… quiero que se diviertan, no que los cuiden…mañana habrá un festival y quiero que se diviertan… además es la forma de iniciarlos, quiero que conozcan de la compañía femenina desde temprana edad… y como creo que sus nuevas cinco criadas están destinadas a convertirse en geishas… estaría bien que comenzaran a conocer los gustos de mis pequeños hermanos

-ya veo… esta bien amo zagato… le concederé la compañía de las pequeñas mozuelas…pero no me hago responsable de los desastres que puedan ocasionar

-no se preocupe madre… yo me are cargo de ellas y de las "atrocidades" que puedan llegar a cometer

-esta bien… entonces mañana tendrá a las pequeñas

-esta bien… y sobre el otro asunto…

-jejeje… mi señor zagato… emeraude sera una joya muy cara, mas cara que su verdadero nombre

-jump mi querida madre…soy capas de poner mi compañía y mis posesiones a su nombre por esa mujer

-jajajaja no soy tan ambiciosa…pero me da gusto escuchar eso…del otro asunto…hablaremos otro día

-bien madre…entonces mañana que emeraude y las pequeñas se presenten en la plazuela de la ciudad… ahí las estaremos aguardando mis hermanos y yo

-ahí estarán amo zagato-después de eso no se dijo nada mas en aquella habitación y zagato se retiro a la dulce compañía de su muy amada geisha emeraude

La noche paso sin mayor novedad, las niñas durmieron aquella noche como pocas veces desde su llegada a ese lugar, con una ilusión en su corazón….

-mmmm –hikaru fue la primera en despertarse, era temprano por lo que no despertó a sus amigas salio sigilosamente a lavarse la cara y comenzar con los deberes, después de todo si no los terminaba a tiempo madre podía quitarles el permiso de salir…-ojala hoy sea un buen día-la chica comenzó a caminar cuando el lazo de su sandalia se rompí-o no… presagio funesto… que significara… acaso hoy pasara algo en ese paseo?... hermanos… los extraño mucho…ojala…y estén bien-dicho esto la pequeña comenzó con sus tareas cotidianas

El momento había llegado, era hora de partir a la plaza con emeraude, las cinco pequeñas estaban misionadas, emeraude les había explicado que aquella seria su primer tarea como "maiko", ellas estaban felices, lucían ropa limpia y nueva incluso emeraude les había prestado algunos adornos para el cabello

-recuerden lo que han aprendido en la escuela de modales, hablen solo de lo que les guste a los niños, si no saben nada del tema simplemente guarden silencio y escuchen atentamente entendido?-dio consejos la hermosa rubia

-hai hai-asintieron todas

-bien… fuu te harás cargo de atender al amo ferio

-si onee sama-dijo fuu feliz

-aun no me asignan como tu hermana mayor pero me da gusto que me llames así… umi… tu atenderás al amo ascott-volvió a ordenar emeraude

-eh?... esta bien onee sama-dijo umi no muy convencida ni conforme

-presea… tu atenderás al amo clef…tengo entendido que tenias una mayor preparación en la otra okia, y como no conocemos al nuevo amo lo mejor es que la atienda la mas preparada-dijo emeraude sabiamente

-si onee-respondió presea

-nova, tu atenderás al primo del amo zagato, atenderás al amo Innova-aclaro emeraude

-si onee sama…fiu por un momento pensé que me tocaría atender al amo latis…pobre hikaru

-onee no cree que atender al amo latis es muy duro para hikaru… es decir ella apenas comienza

-no… el fuego puede derretir hasta el mas frió hielo… quizás la mirada de fuego de hikaru…logre derretir un poco el frió corazón de latis… bien mis onee chan… hagamos nuestro trabajo

-hai onee sama!!!-respondieron a coro las cinco chicas pero una de ellas se detuvo de improviso al ver lo que acontecía a un lado de la plazuela

-eh?...onee san… que significa eso?-dijo hikaru señalando

-eh?... no te distraigas con una escena tan sanguinaria y poco humana hikaru

-eh?-la niña no comprendía

-vamos niñas es momento de encontrarse con el amo zagato…miren ahí esta-dijo señalando al hombre que conocían de vista acompañado de 5 pequeños

-fuu!!!!!!!!!-dijo un pequeño de ojos ámbar y cabello verde saliendo al encuentro de la rubia de ojos verdes

-amo ferio-dijo ella respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia en cuanto el niño estuvo frente a ella

-hola umi-dijo un niño de cabellera castaña al llegar a lado de umi

-buenos días amo ascott-dijo la peliazul igualmente respetuosa como su hermana

-nova cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo el pequeño de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar

-ha sido bastante tiempo-dijo nova haciendo una reverencia, mas que por respeto para ocultar su sonrojado rostro

-les presento a mi hermano clef… -dijo zagato mostrando a un pequeño de ojos violetas y cabellos lilas

-muy buenos días, es un placer conocerlas señoritas

-oh…pero que jovencito tan educado-halago emeraude a lo que el niño se sonrojo

-jajaja bien y quien sera la compañía de mi pequeño hermano?-dijo zagato viendo a las dos pequeñas que sobraban

-si no tiene ningún inconveniente seré yo amo zagato-dijo presea dando un paso al frente

-no lo creo….bien clef, esta hermosa señorita sera tu compañía…y… vamos esta pequeña de ojos fuego es de quien tanto me has hablado?-pregunto zagato poniéndose en cuclillas para admirar a la pequeña niña

-hai, te presento a hikaru… ella sera la compañía del amo latis si no tienes inconveniente

-es muy linda-dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente

-yo detesto a las geishas y lo sabes… o cualquiera que se parezca a ella zagato-dijo latis quien estaba recargado en una pared sin siquiera voltear a ver a la niña

-latis!... se mas respetuoso con las damas!

-respetuoso?...si fueran unas damas de verdad lo seria-dijo con la misma actitud

-basta latis!... aceptaras la compañía de esta señorita y punto!-dijo zagato a forma de orden

-jump ¿tengo otra opción?-pregunto altanero esta vez levantándola vista dejando ver unos hermosos ojos violetas idénticos a los de su hermano

-no… no lo tienes y ahora ven aquí a presentarte como un caballero que se supone eres

-jump…-bufo molesto al acercarse ala niña-"no se como zagato frecuenta a estas… cuando por culpa de una de ellas mama murió de tristeza"-pensó al momentos que veía despectivamente a la "pequeña geisha"-jump y para variar es rara… lastima…tienes unos ojos hermosos… que bien podrían ser amados lastima que seas menos valiosa que una basura-dijo despectivo lo cual hirió a la niña

-la…lamento…no ser …de su agrado…amo latis-dijo la pequeña hikaru con lagrimitas contenidas en los ojos debido a lo hiriente de las palabras

-basta latis!... es suficiente!-dijo zagato molesto-discúlpalo hikaru

-que extraño-dijo latis extendiendo su pañuelo para que la niña secara sus lagrimas- que el agua…opaque el fuego de tus ojos

-eh?-hikaru estaba desconcertada, aquel gesto no tenia nada que ver con el chico pedante y grosero de hacia un rato

-anda…no tengo opción…serás mi compañera… entonces nos vemos en dos horas zagato?-dijo latis mirando a su hermano

-Si …pero no se separen mucho…aquí nos veremos en dos horas…y por lo que mas quieras latis, se bueno con la niña

-si si…como tu digas-dijo el chico que aparentaba mas edad que los otros, era el mayor de los 5 hermanos con diferenta de clef que aparentaba unos 12, latis aparentaba diez u once años-vamos dijo comenzando a caminar con hikaru tras el

-si amo latis… onee san… nos vemos más tarde-dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia

-así que … eres nueva en esa okia-dijo latis en cuando sintió a hikaru tras el

-eh?...ha…hai llevo poco tiempo de estar ahí amo latis

-jump tan joven y decidiste volverte una cualquiera-dijo con ironía

-yo no lo decidí… mis hermanos me vendieron-dijo hikaru tristemente

-eh?... jajaja … así que decidieron por ti… valla pero por lo que veo tu no estas tan desacuerdo-dijo deteniéndose y volteando a ver a la niña

-eh?... si no lo aceptó le traeré problemas a mis hermanos

-que tonta… a pesar de que te vendieron aun piensas en ellos

-son mis hermanos…usted no haría lo mismo por sus hermanos amo latis?-dijo ella fijando su mirada en la de latis

-como?... vah!-dijo dando media vuelta sonrojado- sigamos caminando-dijo mientras retomaba su camino-"idiota…ahora por que te apenaste…latis baka!"-pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una femenina voz-esa voz es de…

-alcyone… que hace ahí?-dijo hikaru al ver que la geisha que tanto la odiaba estaba en medio de un gentío

-conoces a esa bruja?-dijo el pelinegro volteando a ver a la chiquilla

-hai hai… como el amo latis lo dijo… es una bruja, odia a mis amigas y a mi en especial, se ha encargado de hacernos la vida imposible

-ella es parte de tu okia?-dijo latis tomando a la niña por los hombros

-ay… si… es una de las geishas

-kjjj así que por eso zagato llego a ese lugar…jump hermano tonto…en el camino de la venganza te enamoraste

-perdón?-dijo hikaru sin comprender

-nada… pero ahora?... que hace esa bruja frente al señor feudal?

-no lo se…parece que esta reclamando algo

-esa bruja es la causante de todos nuestros males… maldita sea…ven hikaru…vamos a acercarnos-dijo tomando a la niña de la mano para no perderla entre el gentío

-ay…-dijo la niña al sentir el contacto-"que no haga eso…me da pena"-dijo completamente roja

-ahora si escucho y veo lo que pasa…ven ponte enfrente de mi …enana-dijo colocando a hikaru frente a el

-eh?...si amo –dijo hikaru viendo perfectamente a alcyone

-es por ello que pido la muerte deshonrosa para estos maleantes…se atrevieron a robarme!

-la muerte es un castigo que solo se aplica por la muerte señorita-dijo el señor feudal

-si…pues tengo pruebas de que estos mal nacidos acecinaron a una anciana en su pueblo natal-dijo la mujer con saña

-no…no puede ser-dijo hikaru al reconocer los tres presos

-así que exijo su muerte!

-eso es verdad?... la mentira también amerita cargos fuertes… jóvenes si se les reconocen los delitos de robo, mentira y asesinato serán ejecutados deshonrosamente…pero si admiten sus culpas se les dará el beneficio del harakiri

-kjjj fui yo quien asesino-confesó el mediano de los jóvenes

-no es verdad nosotros le ayudamos-confeso el mayor

-hermanos-dijo sorprendido el primer confesor

-ah… esta bien…se les otorgara la muerte honorable… acérquenles tres dagas…- el feudal había dado la orden a lo que alcyone acerco las dagas presurosa -conocen la ley…si no consiguen morir por propia muerte… serán ejecutados en forma deshonrosa

-no podemos estar mas deshonrados…-dijo el primero tomando una daga

-cometimos la peor falla …-dijo el segundo tomando igualmente una daga

-perdónanos…hikaru-dijo el mayor de todos tomado la ultima daga entre sus manos

-hermanos-dijo hikaru presenciando aquel horror

-hikaru?... no sera que-dijo latis volteando a ver a la niña para después ver horrorizado como los tres hermanos cometían harakiri… sin éxito

-las da..gas…no…no tenían el…filo…suficiente…maldita bruja-dijo saturno al momento de ser degollado mientras en el rostro de alcyone se dibujaba una sonrisa

-no veas eso hikaru-dijo latis volteando ala pequeña y tapando su rostro contra su pecho; aunque muy tarde… la pequeña había presenciado la muerte deshonrosa de su hermano mayor

-nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Gritaba lastimosamente la niña…mis hermanos…mis hermanos!!!!!!-lloraba desconsolada al momento que se abrazaba a latis para mitigar su dolor….

CONTINUARA……


	3. EL ENCUENTRO, LA SOLEDAD DE DOS ALMAS II

EL ENCUENTRO, LA SOLEDAD DE DOS ALMAS

-no veas eso hikaru-dijo latis volteando ala pequeña y tapando su rostro contra su pecho; aunque muy tarde… la pequeña había presenciado la muerte deshonrosa de su hermano mayor

-nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Gritaba lastimosamente la niña…mis hermanos…mis hermanos!!!!!!-lloraba desconsolada al momento que se abrazaba a latis para mitigar su dolor….

-kjjj –el chico abrazo con mas fuerza a la niña al sentir su desesperación-esto… es ..infame…vamonos de aquí hikaru-dijo el pelinegro jalando a la chica

-no…onegai…amo latis…permítame pedir los cuerpos de mis hermanos

-estas loca?... si los pides te sacrificaran también-dijo latis levantando el rostro de la niña por el mentón

-eso es lo que quiero-dijo la niña sin parar de llorar

-que estupidez estas diciendo!-dijo latis esta vez tomándola con fuerza de los hombros

-que se perdería… yo estaría con mis hermanos…y el mundo se desharía de una basura como yo…-dijo hikaru comenzando a llorar nuevamente

-eh?-ahora si que se sentía mal esas palabras se las había dicho el-arj!...deja de llorar…vamos-dijo jaloneandola a un callejón cercano a ese lugar

-quiero ir por mis hermano-sollozaba la niña recargada en una pared del callejón

-grrr deja de llorar me desesperas!-dijo latis revolviendo su cabellera con desesperación

-gomen amo latis pero es que …las lagrimas…no dejan de…salir…-dijo comenzando a llorar con mas fuerza

-arj! Que te calles!-dijo el chico acorralando a la niña entre la pared y el

-amo latis!-dijo la niña asustada llorando aun mas

-te dije que dejaras de llorar-dijo esta vez capturando a la niña por la cintura y besándola primero con el único deseo de callarla pero después comenzó a sentir que algo golpeaba en su pecho –"que …que es esto?... se… se siente muy agradable" –peso sin soltar a la niña

-"amo latis" pensó la niña al momento de sentirse capturada por esos brazos la verdad no estaba muy consiente de lo que pasaba, sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, el dolor de perder a sus hermanos, se sentía confundida, pero los labios del amo eran calidos, protectores tiernos…y consoladores

-al menos dejaste de llorar-dijo latis al separase de la niña y secar las huellas de las lagrimas en el rostro de la niña

-amo latis…-dijo la niña aun muy confundida

-vamos…regresemos con zagato y emeraude-dijo comenzando a caminar mientras una confundida hikaru caminaba tras el-"por que hice esa tontería"-pensaba el pelinegro- "debo ser un completo idiota para haber besado a esa seudo geisha"-pensó girando un poco su mirada para encontrar a una pensativa hikaru acariciando sus labios-"si…genial latis ahora la confundiste, suficiente tuvo con presenciar la muerte de sus hermanos y todavía cometes la estupidez de besarla…momento y a mi que me importa que esa mocosa este confundida?...maldita sea creo que mas confundido estoy yo"-pensaba el chico mientras hikaru lo sacaba de esos pensamientos

-amo latis…el amo zagato y mi onee sama están por allá sentados en esa banca-dijo la chica señalando a la pareja

-eh?...si…si ya los había visto-dijo regresando a su forma fría como siempre

-entonces no has logrado conseguir nada de información de esa mujer

-no… lo lamento zagato.. se que la detestas y buscas hundirla… te amo y me gustaría ayudarte un poco mas…creo que hasta ahora no te he ayudado para nada-dijo emeraude tristemente

-no digas eso emeraude… me has ayudado a mantenerme razonable… gracias a tu amor el odio no me ha absorbido…y pensar que al principio solo quería usarte para conseguir información

-jijiji si…y para mi solo eras un cliente mas…que misteriosos son los caminos de la vida…

-jump…si…quien diría que terminaría enamorado de una geisha-dijo abrazando a la mujer

-y …realmente amas a la geisha… o a la mujer que hay tras ella?-dijo emeraude recargando su cabeza en el pecho de zagato

-tu sabes bien la respuesta-dijo zagato a punto de besar a la mujer pero fue interrumpido por un carraspeo de latis

-latis?... que pasa?...aun falta meda hora para el tiempo acordado-dijo zagato

-si lo se… pero esta niña presencio algo no muy agradable…la calme antes de venir para acá

-que?-emeraude se puso de pie-hikaru que te sucedió?-dijo emeraude preocupada por la carita llorosa de la niña

-presencie…la ejecución …que se llevo a cabo…-dijo hikaru ocultando sus ojos tras mechones de cabello

-latis!...como te atreviste a llevarla!-dijo zagato muy enfadado al escuchar aquello

-solo lo hice por que vi a alcyone acusando a los reos …quería ver que pretendía esa bruja…-voltea a ver a hikaru-pero de haber sabido quienes eran los condenados…jamás habría llevado a hikaru-complemento mirando con compasión a la niña

-los ejecutados?... quienes eran los ejecutados?-pregunto emeraude esta vez mirando a latis

-mis hermanos-dijo hikaru sin levantar la mirada

-tus…hermanos-emeraude se giro rápidamente al escuchar aquello, sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella y una daga atravesara su corazón de solo imaginar que terrible shock causo aquellas imágenes en el corazón de hikaru

-murieron en deshonor-dijo la niña esta vez nuevas lagrimas caían silenciosas-los ejecutaron por que no hicieron harakiri correctamente

-yo escuche que uno de ellos dijo que las dagas no tenían suficiente filo… fue alcyone quien entrego las dagas

-y por que demonios no detuviste la ejecución si sabias quienes eran esos chicos y mas aun quien era la que pedía condenación!-reprendió zagato a latis

-oh! Si claro!... el señor feudal iba a hacer caso a un mocoso de 12 años y a una mozuela que era hermana de los criminales-dijo latis con ironía

-podrías haber venido aquí para ponerme bajo aviso no lo crees?-volvió a reprender zagato

-para cuando el amo latis…se dio cuenta…ya era demasiado tarde… mis hermanos…ya habían fallado en el harakiri…amo zagato

-hikaru-zagato veía preocupado a la niña

-hikaru…-dijo esmeralda abrazando a la niña-zagato… tenemos que detener a esa mujer… tendremos que posponer nuestros planes personales

-si…lo se esmeralda…pero detesto tener que retrazar tu libertad para tenerte ahí como espía

-solo será un poco mas para saber en donde guarda esa mujer lo que tanto deseas

-kjjj si.. pero…

-esta retrazando su libertad…esmeralda onee san?-pregunto hikaru aun con la mirada aun oculta entre sus rojos cabellos

-así es hikaru..pero nada me detendrá para acabar con la maldad de esa mujer

-como es posible que siendo geisha quieras ayudarnos-dijo latis intrigado, ahora comprendía que esmeralda había estado ayudando a zagato en su cometido

-debe entender amo latis… que la mayoría de las geishas no son eso por gusto…sino por que se les vendió como en el caso de hikaru…o revendieron así mismas para alimentar a su familia como en el caso de presea… las geishas no somos malas, somos mal interpretadas…o bueno al menos la mayoría no somos malas, detrás de la danza, la ceremonia del te , los cantos, la música y el maquillaje…también hay un ser humano… una mujer con sentimientos aunque el código de las geishas diga que no debe de existir, es imposible borrarla, todas tenemos recuerdos, un pasado, un dolor…que debemos ocultar tras la sonrisa para ofrecer placer y felicidad al cliente… amo latis…incluso la misma madre, dueña de nuestra okia fue una geisha…ella misma tiene un dolor en su pecho que solo ella conoce, lo mismo umi, fuu, presea, nova ..hikaru-dijo viendo a la niña la cual seguía en la misma posición- yo también…pero hasta que dejemos de ser geishas…hasta que muere la geisha… la mujer no saldrá

-…-latis no sabia que decir

-aun puedo oír su cabeza caer…-dijo hikaru sin levantar la mirada

-que dices hikaru?-dijo emeraude preocupada

-onee sama… no retraces mas tu libertad…yo me quedare en tu lugar, me convertiré en la espía del amo zagato!-dijo levantando la mirada, no era nada parecida a la hikaru de antes, era fuerte, pero triste, llena de rencor

-hikaru…-dijo esmeralda sorprendida al ver así a la niña

- aun puedo oír su cabeza caer… vengare la deshonra de mis hermanos… quiero ver a esa bruja hundida en la mas terrible de las deshonras…

-hikaru…-incluso latis estaba sorprendido de ver así a una niña que parecía tan dócil y frágil apenas hacia un par de minutos

-hikaru esa es una tarea muy difícil-le dijo zagato

-lo se… pero no estaré sola…mis hermanos desde el otro mundo me apoyaran…y mi nueva familia detesta tanto a alcyone como yo… tengo cuatro valiosas aleadas…además…s continuo con mi preparación… yo llegare a ser una geisha joven…cuando ella comience a caer…

-ya decía yo que la basura no podía aspirar a ser mas-ni el mismo latis comprendía por que le molestaba el pensar a hikaru como una geisha, por que le molestaba pensar que esa niña se convirtiera en una de esas mujeres que el tanto detestaba

-lamentablemente no creo ser una basura con suerte amo latis…jamás encontrare a un caballero como el amo zagato que levante esta basura … así que si he de ser un desperdicio para el mundo…por lo menos este desperdicio consumara su venganza y cobrara la honra de sus hermanos muertos-dijo hikaru mirando fijamente al que fuera su primer amo

-jump…no confió en que lo logres…así que te estaré vigilando y ayudando en lo que falte-dijo latis cruzándose de brazos al ver que el resto de los pequeños se acercaba

-ya regresa…hikaru…hikaru que tienes?-pregunto umi acercándose a su amiga-lloraste?

-hikaru que te paso?-dijo presea

-estas bien hikaru?-fuu se unió al grupo de las preguntas

-¿Qué le hiciste?!-dijo nova volteando a ver retadoramente a latis

-yo no le hice nada enana insolente!-dijo este muy enfadado

-basta nova… no es el momento ni es el comportamiento adecuado de una dama de compañía-dijo emeraude seria

-ahora…ustedes…son…mi única…familia…-dijo hikaru al momento de abrazar a las chicas con toda su fuerza y reprimiendo sus lagrimas

-hikaru ero que fue lo que te paso-dijo umi abrazando a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas

-no importa como sea ahora somos hermanas-complemento fuu sintiendo como se le estrujaba el corazón con aquel abrazo

-siempre estaremos juntas en las buenas y en las malas-dijo presea uniéndose al abrazo

-como una verdadera familia-termino por decir nova

El resto de lo que prometía ser un gran día se volvió frió y sombrío, hikaru había cambiado de un momento a otro, su mirada triste pero dulce, se había convertido en una triste y desafiante, en unos cuantos minutos esa niña había cambiado mucho o al menos…eso es lo que había capturado la mente del pequeño niño que había presenciado ese cambio con ella, no entendía por que pero la mirada de hikaru no salía de su mente era tarde, sus hermanos y primo hacia mas de dos horas que estaban dormidos pero el simplemente no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama así que sabiendo que era algo imposible decidió salir de su cama y dirigirse al inmenso jardín de su hogar

-hikaru…-susurro el pequeño al momento que su mente lo llevaba a recordar primero sus lagrimas y la fuerza con la que se aferro a el cuando presencio la muerte de sus hermanos y después pasar a la imagen de la niña decidida y dura-no debí llevarte a ese lugar

-tampoco puedes dormir?-la voz de su hermano mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos

-zagato…no…no he podido dormir…

-piensas en lo que sucedió verdad?-pregunto zagato

-no debería… pero no se por que …no puedo dejar de recordar lo que me dijiste unas noches atrás cuando te reproche lo de emeraude…lo recuerdas?

-jajaja y como olvidarlo si me hiciste una escena que…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(XD ya empecé con los recuerdos)

-COMO QUE TE ENAMORASTE DE UNA GEISHA!-se escucho el grito indignado de latis

-latis por favor…-intento hablar zagato

-POR FAVOR NADA HERMANO!...COMO PUDISTE HABERTE ENAMORADO DE UNA DE ESAS!-volvió a gritar

-BASTA LATIS!...PIENSA EN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CLEF!-grito igualmente zagato

-no importa hermano… esta bien, mi madre fue una de ellas… entiendo que latis se sienta así…aun así el hijo bastardo … no debe de ofenderse ante el hijo legitimo de su padre y menos cuando su familia fue amable al levantarme después de la muerte de mi madre

-no clef…latis…-le miro con reproche

-digas lo que digas … una de ellas fue la causa de la muerte de mi madre… eso jamás lo perdonare-dijo latis abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-latis aun no he terminado…sabia que para ti, ferio y ascott seria difícil…mas por la mujer a la que amo pero…

-hermano…si hay algo que mama nos enseño es que el amor no reconoce clases sociales-dijo el joven peliverde

-ni la honra de las familias-apoyo ascott

-mi madre fue una campesina en su infancia…pero fue una mujer que lucho… y eso fue lo que mi padre vio en ella…lo que paso después… ya no importa…-completo ferio

-kjjj…por que zagato… por que de una de ellas?-pregunto latis sin apartarse de la puerta

-el amor no te permite saber de quien vas a enamorarte, tu destino esta ligado al de otra persona por un listón rojo… imperceptible aunque intentes evitarlo…te enamoraras de esa persona… no te das cuenta pero desde el momento en que se cruzan sus miradas… se pertenecen el uno al otro… y eso fue lo que sucedió con emeraude… me perdí en su mirada y reconocí que era amor…cuando mi pecho palpito de una manera desquiciada al besarla por primera vez, emeraude… es la mujer que amo latis-dijo solemne zagato

-tonterías- después de eso latis sale de la habitación sin argumentar nada mas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…pero no me explico por que lo recuerdas justo ahora

-yo tampoco hermano… yo tampoco…-dijo mientras su mente lo llevaba nuevamente al instante en el que hikaru se aferraba a el llorando desesperada-deseaba protegerla….

-dijiste algo latis-zagato había escuchado perfectamente lo que dijo pero no lo entendía

-no…nada… intentare dormir hermano…hasta mañana…-después de eso el pequeño joven entro de nuevo a la casa en un intento inútil por dormir…

XD continuara….

Próximo capitulo maiko


	4. MAIKO

MAIKO

-aun puedo oír su cabeza caer……..

-han pasado mas de diez años desde su muerte hermanos… irónicamente hoy comienzo mi vida como geisha… emeraude… hace cinco años que se convirtió en la compañía oficial de zagato…pero aun no es su esposa…ellos dicen que no puede ser así hasta que encontremos lo que la bruja de alcyone tiene oculto… el no debe tardar en llegar… nuestros encuentros parecen como los de quien viene a pedir los servicios de compañía de una geisha… se que el detesta estar aquí…pero al igual que yo…su venganza es mas fuerte…hoy se dirá a quien vendí mi virtud… y quien será aquel que me de el titulo de geisha… no recuerdo realmente como comenzó esta locura…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-te vez triste hikaru que tienes?-pregunto una linda joven de cabello rosado

-nada en especial nova… solo que tenia que ser justamente hoy que comenzaran mis servicios como maiko-dijo hikaru sonriendo con ironía

-anda anda… no pongas esa cara, no es el primer cumpleaños que no se te festeja-dijo umi quien se estaba dando los últimos toques de su arreglo

-lo se… pero este día me pone así desde hace seis años

-hikaru… sabemos que esto te duele pero …-dijo fuu asomándose por la puerta

-lo hago por ellos… lo olvidan?-dijo sonriendo

-hikaru…-presea también la veía preocupada…hikaru no había vuelto a llorar ni una sola lagrima desde que sus hermanos habían muerto, ni siquiera cuando madre la castigaba con azotes o alcyone la maltrataba, hikaru lo único que hacia era ver a aquella mujer con odio, y eso solo hacia enfadar mas a alcyone

-anden…apresurémonos o madre va a enfadarse…hoy debemos estar mas que geniales-dijo retomado su tarea de arreglarse

-hai hai-dijeron todas imitando a hikaru

-o saben cuanto las compadezco umi y nova… miren que alcyone sea su hermana mayor…-dijo fuu preocupada a las dos niñas

-no te preocupes…estaremos bien… además –esta vez la niña baja la voz- así seremos de mas ayuda para hikaru para encontrar ese documento

-en eso tienes razón-dijo presea mirando a sus amigas de infancia

-no se arriesguen mucho chicas…recuerden que alcyone es mala de verdad-dijo hikaru seria al momento que se ponía de pie-bien… no vamos maikos?-dijo esta vez sonriendo

-hai hai-dijeron todas poniéndose de pie al igual que ella

-anden mocosas que yo no seré tachada de impuntual por unas estupidas maikos, tengo una reputación de geisha que cuidar

-ya vamos alcyone nee san-dijeron las dos resignadas maiko que iban en compañía de alcyone

-y bien niñas… están listas…mis queridas maiko-se oyó la voz de emeraude al ver a fuu, presea y hikaru

-hai hai …vamos-dijo hikaru al momento de seguir a su nee san, eran como el agua y el aceite ella y alcyone, a pesar de ser una geisha libre, emeraude se había quedado para convertirse en su maestra y consejera, quería tomar a las 5 niñas bajo su tutela, pero madre no se lo permitió y puso a nova y a umi al cuidado de alcyone

-bien mis queridas maiko…primero tiene que ser bautizadas por madre con su nuevo nombre

-nuevo nombre?-pregunto fuu

-así es … a partir de hoy…su pasado queda borrado para siempre… junto con su nombre…hoy renacen como maikos y próximamente geishas…hoy…muere la mujer…la niña…hoy …se convertirán en futuras geishas… y eso es lo único que serán de ahora en adelante-dijo algo triste emeraude

-en ti pronto morirá la geisha y resucitara la mujer onee sama… te lo juro-dijo hikaru al momento que se sentaban junto a sus amigas y alcyone para ser rebautizadas

-bien bien bien…-dijo madre al ver a las pulcras maiko arregladas-hoy…se acaba su infancia…nacen como nuevas mujeres, nuevas personas…hoy se acaba la infancia y la adolescencia, hoy mueren ustedes para darle vida a alguien mas…hoy pierden su nombre de nacimiento y nacen como…geishas…presea…tu primero…acércate-dijo madre solemne al momento d ver a la joven sentarse frente a ella mismo se le había educado- hoy mueres como presea..tu nuevo nombre será…sirra-dijo deboner al momento que le indicaba que se retirara-fuu acércate-dijo deboner a lo que la chica se acerco como su amiga-tu nombre será anais-dijo indicándole ala chica que se retirara-umi tu turno…tu nombre será… marina, tus ojos y tu cabellera será como el mar…un mar que apaciguara los deseos ardientes del os que soliciten tu compañía…-le dijo igualmente indicando que se retire-nova… tu nuevo nombre…será luz… reconfortable a quien brindes tu compañía…y por ultimo…hikaru…tu nuevo nombre…será Lucy… el fuego de tu mirada encenderá pasiones… bien mis maiko… váyanse…y comiencen su vida para convertirse en geishas-después de esto las geishas y las maiko salieron de aquel lugar sin mas idea que iniciar su vida como tales

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si… creo que fue ese día que comenzó esta locura… oh no… tal vez fue un día antes a ello…cuando casi nos descubre alcyone… casi echamos a perder tantos años de intriga y nuestra venganza estaría inconclusa…aun recuerdo como lo evitamos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mañana me convertiré en maiko-dijo hikaru a quien estaba acompañándola

-que?... eso es imposible?... pero por que?! –de repente el chico recobra compostura-feh!...así que comenzaras a ser una cualquiera a partir de mañana-dijo con desprecio

-amo latis sabe bien que no es algo que yo escogiera

-pero tampoco es algo que estés intentando detener-dijo latis mirándola con frialdad

-quieres tu venganza o no?...yo también la deseo… así que …deja de comportarte puritano y déjame en paz solo seré una maiko mas …como tu nos llamas una basura mas de la sociedad así que deja de molestar y sigue buscando o la bruja llegara y se dará cuenta que estamos buscando en sus cosas , estas oportunidades no se dan tan fácil, madre se llevo a alcyone así que cállate y sigue buscando-acaba de decir eso cuando sintió que una fuerte mano la sujetaba con fuerza su brazo

-no vuelvas a hablarme así entendiste estupida?...en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar así ahora miso te demostrare de lo que es capas este puritano…maldita perra…una basura como tu no puede dirigirse así a mi

-amo latis!-dijo hikaru asustada, lo había visto molesto …pero esta vez su mirada era colérica

-sabes esta afrenta …-la empuja al suelo y se posa sobre ella

-amo latis…que …que hace!-dijo hikaru aterrada

-de que te asustas?...tarde o temprano alguien te lo arrebatara-dijo comenzando a meter su mano entre las faldas de hikaru

-no…no amo latis suélteme!-dijo ella forcejeando

-no vuelvas a hablarme así…o sabes lo que te espera-dijo levantándose y comenzando a buscar de nuevo lo que antes de eso

-amo latis…-hikaru estaba shokeada… no lo entendía cada día lo entendía menos estaba en eso cuando escucharon las voces de alcyone y madre-oh no!...nos descubrirán!-dijo asustada

-maldita sea…si nos descubren todo estará acabado… kjjj…-de repente latis miro la ventana de la habitación-salgamos por aquí!-dijo tomando la mano de la chica

-estas loco es el segundo piso nos mataremos

-jajaja no tengo tanta suerte como para que con la caída deshacerme de ti

-que gracioso!-dijo molesta

-no te preocupes…te protegeré-dijo cargándola-te necesito…no dejaría que nada te pasara- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-que?-hikaru estaba roja por aquello pero eso paso pronto al sentirse caer con latis y suprimiendo un grito para no ser escuchada

-vamos por aquí-dijo latis como si aquel salto no hubiera sido nada y comenzando a correr tomado de la mano con hikaru mientras escuchaban los gritos de alerta de un ladrón y que había escapado por la ventana

- corre corre-escuchaban los gritos de alerta pero nadie sabia quien era el ladrón-maldición un callejón sin salida

-kjjj nos atraparan-dijo hikaru desesperada

-kjjj aun podemos ocultarnos-dijo latis mirando a todos lados

-si genio?... a donde no hay en que?-dijo ella al borde de la histeria

-quieres callarte y dejarme pensar?... kjjj

-se fueron por ahí-se escucho la voz

-maldición!... se quedo viendo a la chica la cual traía un kimono con mangas holgadas-ven aca-dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a el

-que demonios haces?-dijo ella asustada nuevamente

-rodea mi cuello con tus brazos pero procura que tus mangas oculten mi rostro

-que?-dijo ella desconcertada pero muy roja

-estupida!-dijo colocando los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello y besándola con vehemencia mientras la acorralaba contra la pared

-mmmm…-la chica no entendía nada simplemente hasta que abrió los ojos y miro a los guardianes pasar comprendió el plan de su amo, esconderse para no ser vista mientras el la besaba pero sin explicación alguna aunque el peligro había pasado latis seguía besándola y parecía que cada vez exigía mas el néctar de sus labios igualmente sin comprender ella accedía a los deseos de su amo, latis la recorría con sus manos sin soltarse del beso acariciaba sus curvas bajaba a la cadera y volvía a subir, la respiración de ambos se hacia agitada y latis la abrazo con mas fuerza pegándola aun mas a el …fue en ese momento donde ella lo sintió, podía sentir la hombría excitada de su amo latis aun sobre la ropa y las caricias atrevidas sobre su busto que ya asomaba. esto…la asusto-amo latis-dijo al soltarse el beso…onegai…no… aun no soy una geisha…y por lo menos quiero conservar mi dignidad hasta este ultimo día-dijo ella mirándole con suplica

-jump…maldita basura-dijo el soltándola casi en un empuje-lárgate mañana tendrás un largo día-dijo caminando con un poco de dificultad (XD imagínense caminar con ese problemita en sus pantalones) dejando a hikaru mas desconcertada que nunca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no cabe duda que ese idiota tiende a sacarme de quicio desde que lo conocí…siempre me confunde…algunas veces fue muy dulce…algunas otras es un verdadero degenerado maldito y desgraciado… sin embargo…lo que aun no entiendo … es por que aquel día…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien mis amadas aprendices…aquí estamos-dijo emeraude al momento de entrar al lugar donde comenzarían a dar sus servicios de maiko

-onee san yo…-fuu fue interrumpida

-lo se anais… se que no quieres atender a nadie por que tu corazón pertenece a una persona…pero recuerda que una maiko no debe amar…y mucho menos una geisha…eh?...jajaja…sin embargo el destino tiene caminos extraños y el amor… es el mas raro…ve…atiende a ese caballero que requiere de una maiko

-pero si es…-la chica no podía creer que el estuviera ahí

-disculpe emeraude …solicitamos a tres maikos mas…quizás sus hermanas menores y usted quieran hacernos compañía-dijo el joven de cabellera verde mirando profundamente a fuu-fuu-dijo el mirándola con mas amor

-soy una maiko… y mi nombre mi señor… es …anais-dijo la chica mirando al joven siguiéndole el juego

-el nombre es hermoso…como usted misma lo es… anais - chan… pero por favor… acompáñenos emeraude, junto con sus hermosas hermanas menores

-será un honor amo ferio…-dijo emeraude comenzando a caminar para encontrarse con las otras dos maiko de su okia-luz…marina!-dijo viéndolas a lado de cada uno de los acompañantes, marina a lado de ascott y luz a lado de innova

-usted me ara compañía hermosa maiko –dijo ferio conduciendo a fuu, era obvio que sirra se sentaría a lado de clef… pero algo que desconcertó a todas fue ver a latis en ese lugar, en el lugar que tanto odiaba

-¿amo latis?-dijo hikaru al verlo sentado

-yo también necesito una compañía-dijo mirándola fríamente-y eres la única que queda así que…siéntate a mi lado - dijo el chico quien a los ojos de hikaru estaba sonrojado-quiero un poco de te-complemento el chico mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-mi señor…podría decirme que hace en este "basurero"-dijo hikaru mientras sonreía y servia el te

-no creo que una maiko pueda preguntar algo así-dijo el fríamente y sin perder detalle de lo que hacia hikaru

-mi nombre es Lucy amo…y es la obligación de una futura geisha hacer una conversación agradable con su señor-dijo ella al momento que extendía la taza de te a latis

-pues no es una conversación agradable… dijo mientras daba el primer sorbo a su taza-no es nada agradable verte convertida en maiko…y aprender un nuevo nombre …un nombre que te convierte en una basura-dijo mirándola duramente

-el destino es caprichoso…y a mi no me dio ningún otro camino mi señor

-a mi tampoco-dijo el pelinegro mirándola con intensidad

-perdón mi señor-dijo hikaru mirándolo extrañada

-baila para mi-dijo simplemente mientras daba un sorbo mas a su taza de te

-a la orden mi señor-dijo hikaru colocándose de pie mientras comenzaba con su hermoso baile causando la admiración entre los presentes incluidos sus hermanos

-hikaru se ha convertido en toda una mujer-dijo zagato mirando a emeraude

-mi señor conseguirá que me ponga celosa de mi hermana menor

-jajaja es una mujer… pero jamás será tan hermosa como su hermana mayor… -el hombre la miraba con amor-no sabes cuanto deseo hacerte mía-le susurro con pasión

-mi Danna olvida que soy una geisha no una dama de la vida galante-dijo ella con ternura

-no olvido..que eres MI mujer-dijo mientras se miraban con intensidad se conocían tan bien que podían leer en sus miradas todas las palabras que no se podían decir oficialmente-el encanto fue roto por las ovaciones ante el baile de hikaru

-bailas muy bien…-dijo latis mirando a la chica mientras se acercaba a su lado

-gracias amo latis…mas te?-dijo la chica sonriendo

-sabes por que estoy aquí verdad?-dijo latis mirando a la chica con ansiedad

-eh?...no …de hecho era algo que deseaba preguntarle-dijo mientras servia el te

-no quiero que le sirvas a nadie mas que a mi-dijo deteniendo la mano de la pelirroja en su tarea por servir el te

-amo latis-dijo ella media sonrojada y mirando al chico…acaso usted quiere se mi dan..-la chica fue interrumpida

-eh-el chico se sorprendió a si mismo al decir eso-"imbesil por que dijiste una tontería como esa…a ver como lo arreglas ahora- no quiero que confíes a alguien nuestra venganza y lo estropees todo-dijo soltando la mano de hikaru mientras le permitía seguir con la tarea de servirle el te

-eh…ah… no se preocupe amo latis..no soy tonta para confiarle a alguien algo así-dijo en tono triste la chica-"tonta…por que te duele que te diga eso… ah… el es así …"-después de eso no se dijeron nada mas en toda la noche , hikaru se dedico a servirle con música, bailes pero no con conversación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ah…si recuerdo ese día… al igual que el día que casi podría jurar que lo vi celoso… sueño!...jajaja ese tipo celándome…bueno es muy posesivo, cuando se le mete a la cabeza que algo le pertenece no hay forma de sacarlo de su cabeza… claro que no hay forma de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza… jump y le ofendió a horrores el día que conocí a eagle…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-es tarde… creo que hoy nuestros amos favoritos no vendrán-dijo nova suspirando

-así parece luz… creo que mejor nos ponemos a trabajar o madre va a matarnos si no lo hacemos-dijo fuu resignada

-hai hai..pero ya todos los clientes están ocupados con geishas de otras okias-declaro umi al echar un vistazo a todos lados

-ni hablar…nos tocaran azotes-dijo presea temblando…eh?... o tal vez no-dijo muy contenta al ver a ascott entrar-marina creo que al menos tu te salvaste-dijo presea

-hubiese preferido que fuera el amo clef-dijo ella sonriente mientras iba a encuentro de ascott

-aun no se lo has dicho sirra?-pregunto hikaru

-no me atrevo a decirle que el amo clef…me gusta mucho… ella se ha enamorado de el… y yo… yo…

-tu también sirra-dijo fuu viendo a la chica con tristeza

-sirra!-grito de repente luz

-que pasa luz?-dijo presea

-sirra…lo olvidas?... una geisha no puede amar…nunca… y tu nombre debe recordártelo…llego alguien mas…iré a atenderlo..con permiso-después de esto luz sale a encontrarse con el cliente que recién ingresaba

-quiere hacerse la fuerte pero a mi no me engaña… nova sigue enamorada del innova-dijo hikaru mirando tristemente a su amiga casi hermana

-si…pero desde que el joven innova se comprometió… ella realmente se ha dedicado a convertirse en una geisha…acorralo a su corazón solo para el amo innova…y si el es un amor imposible… ella no piensa amar mas-dijo fuu triste

-si… eh..anais, sirra…miren ya llegaron el amo ferio y el amo clef-dijo hikaru empujándolas para que los fueran a encontrar

-pero y tu Lucy?-pregunto fuu antes de partir

-tengo la esperanza de que el amo latis llegue pronto y si ni… atenderé al próximo cliente esta bien?-dijo hikaru sonriendo

-ok…-después de eso las maiko se alejaron y media hora mas tarde hikaru se daba por vencida

-que es esto…la inútil maiko no puede atender a alguien mas-se escucho la voz de alcyone tras ella

-déjame en paz alcyone…por que según veo una"geisha experimentada" como tu tampoco tiene a quien acompañar-dijo la chica con saña

-maldita estupida!, recuerda tu lugar estupida, no eres mas que una maldita maiko!-dijo ella enfadada

-quizás si… pero tal vez sea eso lo que les agrade a los clientes…la juventud…vieja bruja-dijo la pelirroja con desprecio

-maldita me las pagaras …te lo juro…espera a que estemos en la okia…-después de esto alcyone se aleja hecha una furia

-maldita bruja…como quisiera matarte…pero no… tengo que hacerte sufrir primero…no vendrá…atenderé al próximo cliente que entre-justo en ese momento entra un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos miel –bien… ah…a ver si quiere mi compañía…-Lucy se dirigía al chico cuando este fue interceptado por alcyone

-disculpe mi señor requiere de compañía?-pregunto la geisha con ese aire de conquista

-maldita bruja…creo que me va a hacer la vida pesada el día de hoy-pensó hikaru mirando con odio a la geisha

-lo siento…pero busco algo mas…joven que usted –dijo burlón el joven mientras la dejaba ahí atónita-eh?...eres nueva verdad?-dijo el chico sonriéndole dulcemente a hikaru al estar cerca de ella-sabes busco compañía y tu eres perfecta-complemento

-a decir verdad llevo un mes trabajando aquí señor-dijo la joven maiko mirando a alcyone quien no cabía de ira en si misma

-ya veo…antes no te habia visto…es acaso que estas esperando a tu danna?-pregunto el chico

-eh?-la geisha se habia sonrojado pues al que estaba esperando era a latis el simple hecho de imaginarse que el fuera su danna lo habia hecho sonrojar terriblemente-n…no señor…yo…solo tengo un cliente recurrente pero hasta ahora nadie se ha convertido en mi danna…

-ah vamos… aun eres una maiko… eso me agrada-dijo el albino en forma seductora

-amo?-dijo ella mas sonrojada

-bien vamos… y como te llamas jovencita?-pregunto el caballero mientras tomaba asiento

-mi nombre es Lucy…¿gusta algo de beber amo…-la pregunta quedo al aire

-eagle…me llamo eagle-dijo el chico de cabellera plateada-y si me gustaría un poco de sake-dijo mientras extendía su mano con la pequeña vasija para beber saque

-enseguida amo eagle-dijo la chica tomando una de las botellas

-y dime cual es tu especialidad futura geisha?-dijo el chico después de dar un sorbo a su saque

-lo que mi amo guste puedo hacer, baile, canto, música poesía o si gusta platica haré lo posible

-jajaja ya veo… que tal si bailas un poco para mi Lucy-dijo el chico sirviéndose una nueva copa de saque

-enseguida señor-nuevamente hikaru comenzaba a bailar para su cliente, hikaru se movía grácil y elegantemente, lo que hacia sonreír al joven de ojos miel, fue justo en el momento en que hikaru terminara su danza cuando latis ingreso al lugar

-amo latis ya extrañábamos su presencia-dijo una voz tras el pelinegro

-aléjate de mi maldita geisha, sabes que tu presencia me repugna

-que lastima, cada día se parece mas a su buen mozo padre amo latis y si mi memoria no me falla a el en verdad le agradaba mi presencia y la disfrutaba en sobremanera -dijo ella con una risa malvada

-maldita…aléjate!-dijo despectivo

-que lastima que me corra…por que sabe… todas las maiko y geishas están ocupadas… soy la única geisha que sigue libre-dijo ella mirándole sensualmente

-jajaja será por que ya no eres del agrado de nadie, das asco te estas poniendo vieja maldita bruja, no necesito de tu compañía, hay un proverbio que dice" mas vale solo que mal acompañado"…yo tengo quien me haga compañía todas las noches así que lárgate y deja de molestarme

-kjjj-en verdad le dolía que le dijeran eso por que ella misma sabia que su juventud se estaba esfumando pero con todo su veneno supo responder a la afrenta-oh si se refiere a su maiko Lucy a esa que esta bailando para alguien mas?, esta bailado por allá para su nuevo amo-dijo señalando el lugar donde hikaru para después alejarse de latis con una sonora carcajada

-hikaru…-dijo en un susurro inaudible mientras miraba como la maiko se acercaba a quien estaba atendiendo en ese momento, sin saber por que una ira indescriptible invadió todo su ser y se acerco a la maiko-que demonios crees que haces?-dijo latis parado junto a ella con una mirada gélida

-amo latis…-dijo ella poniéndose de pie

-el es tu danna?-pregunto el albino al ver al pelinegro y la reaccion asustada de hikaru

-que haces aquí…vamos!-dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola con brusquedad el pelinegro

-ay!...pero es que… dijo la chica intentando resistirse

-disculpe caballero pero la señorita estaba conmigo, llegue mucho antes que usted y no me parece la forma de tratar a una dama-dijo el chico de cabellera plateada retando a latis con una mirada casi tan gélida como la del propio latis

-dama… estas son unas cualquiera… y esta es mía así que mejor no te metas-dijo jaloneando de nuevo a hikaru

-amo latis me lastima-dijo hikaru quejándose del agarre

-que no oíste a la señorita?-dijo eagle deteniendo a latis

-y tu no oíste que no te metieras-dijo soltando a hikaru para encarar al chico-no te metas conmigo-dijo retador

-si quieres la compañía de la señorita tienes que esperar a que termine de atenderme-dijo eagle sin intimidarse

-Lucy que sucede-dijo luz acercándose a ella

-no me agrada nada esto… latis llego hace un momento y me vio atendiendo al caballero y se molesto mucho… y el cliente nuevo no parece estar dispuesto a cambiarme-dijo hikaru preocupada

-wow! El amo latis celoso?-dijo nova mirando sorprendida la escena-ay lucy creo que ya tendras dos dannas mira que se esten peleando por ti!...que bonito!

-estas loca?... el no esta celoso!-dijo hikaru- y el cabalero recien lo conoci!

-jajajaja si no fuera por el maquillaje se te vería la cara del color de tu cabello hermana…pero no te preocupes esto lo arreglo yo…-la chica se aleja de hikaru y se acerca al nuevo amo-disculpen caballeros pero no es un lugar apto para una pelea… les parece si arreglamos esto de otra forma…si el caballero de mirada ambarina no tiene inconveniente yo seguiré atendiéndole mientras mi amiga atiende al amo latis-dijo la chica muy serena

-esta bien…solo por que una señorita tan hermosa como su amiga me lo pide…y tu…ya nos veremos las caras en otra ocasión-dijo mirando fríamente a latis- Lucy… si este tipejo te maltrata no dudes en decírmelo-dijo dulcemente mirando a la pelirroja

-gracias amo eagle-apenas termino de decir eso cuando sintió que latis nuevamente la jalaba a un lugar apartado-basta latis me lastimas!-dijo la chica soltándose mientras llegaban al jardín del lugar

-que diablos hacías con ese imbesil?!-dijo latis colérico

-atendiéndolo y su nombre es eagle

-ah! Ahora hasta por su nombre le llamas!-dijo enfureciendo mas

-tengo que atender a los clientes que llegan!, no soy tu maiko personal!, si no llegas tengo que atender a alguien mas, si no trabajo madre me azotara!

-y quien diablos te dijo que no vendría?!-recrimino latis

-como saberlo, siempre eres puntual y hoy llegaste muy tarde!-grito hikaru ya exasperada

-no me levantes la voz maldita geisha!-dijo tomándola con fuerza de los brazos

-kjj te levanto la voz por que no eres mi danna!..-se suelta del agarre-.me exiges que te sirva solo a ti y no entiendo por que, no eres mi danna!...hasta donde se no me has comprado ni pagado mi libertad para esclavizarme a ti!-dijo la chica sin reparar en sus palabras

-así que es eso… así que esperas que te compre?-dijo el pelinegro mirándola con furia

-yo no dije eso solo le estoy planteando las cosas como son-aclaro la chica-no puedo ligarme a ti…aun deceo mi libertad después de tomar mi venganza … y la unica forma de hacer eso es conseguir un danna que me libere!

-escúchame bien…-dijo tomándola de nuevo por los hombros-tu me perteneces te guste o no…eres mía y no permitiré que nadie mas te tenga… kjjj –la suelta casi en un empujón saca algo de sus bolsas y se lo entrega a la pelirroja en las manos-te traía esto pero veo que es una estupidez… ahí esta el dinero de tus servicios de una noche…y la caja…mi madre usaba uno parecido… pero a ti que diablos te importa eso…-el chico da media vuelta y se va

- latis…-hikaru simplemente no entendía a ese chico ve la cajita y la abre encontrando un hermoso medallón –por dios…es bellísimo… amo latis…-estaba confundida por que le regalaría algo así?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ah… de ese día paso un mes sin que el se acercara al lugar y tampoco me volví a quitar el medallón…claro que lo traigo puesto sin que las demás lo vean…las conozco y empezarían las preguntas , preguntas de las que ni yo conozco respuestas aunque ya pasaron tres años de eso… a partir de ahí el amo eagle se convirtió en mi cliente…ay quienes aseguraban que el amo eagle es mi futuro danna… después de el amo latis el es uno de los mejores clientes que tengo… y no dudo que sea el quien comprara mi…mi virtud… esta locura comenzó el día en que cumplí 17 años… emeraude comenzó con la subasta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mi virtud?-dijo hikaru sonrojada

-así es… hikaru hoy debemos comenzar a ofrecerla al mejor postor-dijo la bella geisha mientras comenzaba su arreglo

-pero… a quienes…quienes tienes planeado

-escúchame hikaru…solo daremos 4 "invitaciones"… yo tengo pensados en primer lugar al amo eagle ,se le nota el interés por ti… sabes no dudo que en un futuro te compre por completo para convertirse en tu danna unico…creo que el te daria la libertad

-lo crees?-dijo hikaru nostálgica

-definitivamente lo creo… la otra invitación será para el amo kurogane, la forma en que te mira…estoy segura de que pagaría una buena cantidad por ser el primero-dijo sonriendo con malicia

-onee san…por lo que mas quieras a ese tipo no …es un degenerado-dijo la chica suplicante y recordando la mirada lujuriosa del tipo –me da escalofrios repensar que el sea mi danna

-lo siento hikaru…ya esta tomada la decisión-dijo emeraude sin inmutarse

-ah… esta bien y el tercero-dijo hikaru cabizbaja

-será el amo shaoran-dijo emeraude

-acaso estas loca?... el esta enamorado de sayuri!-dijo hikaru –es su danna!

-exactamente por que esta enamorado de sakura no ofrecerá nada por ti

-no te entiendo-dijo hikaru bufando

-y el cuarto… será el amo latis-dijo colocándose una peineta

-HAS ENLOQUECIDO?!!!!!!!!!!-grito hikaru

-no me grites!... yo se lo que hago

-o sea que me estas cerrando a la posibilidad a dos candidatos!...o es el amo eagle o es el degenerado del samurai kurogane-dijo la pelirroja estremeciéndose

-que te hace pensar que el amo latis no ofrecerá nada por ti

-como que?, para el todas las maiko somos unas basuras… y las geishas con mas razón, el… jamás aceptaría ofrecer algo por mi-dijo hikaru triste sin entender por que

-bueno …aun así estoy segura que el amo eagle no dejara que caigas en las garras de kurogane…así que no te preocupes

-ah… confiare en ti hermana-dijo la pelirroja

Mas tarde esa misma noche

-muy buenas noches amo eagle se esta usted divirtiendo?-dijo emeraude mientras tomaba asiento junto al albino

-si…bastante, es un honor tenerla aquí hermosa emeraude…pero a que debemos el honor de dos hermosas damas aquí-dijo mirando dulcemente a la linda pelirroja que aun permanecía en pie- oh mi hermana menor viene conmigo … para invitarle…Lucy siéntate y entrega la invitación-dijo la rubia

-eh…hai hai… -la chica le entregaba una pequeña caja al joven eagle, invitación que el chico comprendía así que miro a la pelirroja con suma dulzura y cariño me siento muy honrado de que me tomaran en cuenta –dijo esta vez consiguiendo que la pelirooja le mirara

-bien…con su permiso amo eagle…debemos ver amas personas… con permiso-se levanta y hikaru hace lo mismo, y así mismo sucede con el samurai kurogane quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa de lujuria y satisfacción y con el empresario shaoran quien solo atino a sonreirle como si con ello diera las gracias-bueno ya solo falta latis-dijo emeraude sonriendo

-onee sama…si no te molesta…me gustaría ir sola con el amo latis-dijo hikaru apenada

-bien… como quieras… te espero afuera, por ser hoy el día de las invitaciones no trabajaras… madre lo permite…nos vemos mas tarde

-ha…hai… la chica se dirige a donde latis que como siempre se encontraba solo sin compañía de ninguna geisha o maiko-a…amo latis-dijo hikaru llegando a su lado y sentandose completamente nerviosa

-ya terminaste de atender a tus clientes…al fin tienes tiempo de decirme que has averiguado de alcyone?-dijo duro mientras bebía una pequeña porción de sake

-eh… bueno es que hoy…no trabajare-dijo hikaru la cual de no haber sido por el maquillaje se le vería completamente roja

-y eso?... acaso quieres que madre te azote?-dijo bebiendo un poco mas de sake que la peliroja le había servido al ver el recipiente vacío

-la razón por la que no trabajo es… esta-la chica le entrega al pelinegro la caja con la cual latis le había regalado el medallón, a lo que el la abre y comprende el significado de ella-hi…hikaru tu?…-la miro sorprendido y completamente rojo

-con permiso-la chica se levanta y sale corriendo del lugar dejando a un confundido latis….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-en ese momento no lo entendí… ahora lo se… se por que me siento triste al saber que latis no ofrecería nada por mi… me duele el alma… pero ..es verdad…hoy me convertiré en geisha… no lo atenderé hoy… hoy atenderé a alguien mas…no quiero que ni me vea…por que yo ya no podré verlo mas a la cara después de este día… latis… ahora si seré una geisha…una basura para ti…. Alguien que no vale nada… y me duele saber…que me despreciaras mas que nunca… aquí voy-dijo poniéndose de pie al terminar su arreglo-hoy …sellare mi destino…seré una geisha … lo mas probable es que el amo eagle me comprara… no debo llorar… o el maquillaje se arruinara… que tontería…no he llorado desde que ustedes murieron hermanos…pero hoy…es un dolor tan grande como el de aquel día…hoy…muere mi esperanza junto con hikaru… hoy … solo existirá lucy…la basura Lucy…-después de esto la chica sube al pequeño trasporte que la llevara a su destino

Continuara……

XD NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

Uy una disculpa por no contestar review ahorita me pongo al corriente…

3rill: orales tu como siempre al pendiente de mis historias muchas gracias , como ya te habia dicho antes para mi es muy especial saber que mis historias te lleguen tan profundo que rías, llores y te enojes con mis personajes, jejeje yo también odie a alcyone y hasta casi me pongo a chillar cuando mate a los hermanos de hikaru XD espero que este capitulo te guste, como veras es lo que ha pasado en los ultimos años de hikaru después de la muerte de sus hermanos XD Paciencia estoy bscando la mejor forma de hacer sufrir a alcyone XD nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

miru yumi: jejeje pues en eso estamos para ver con quien se queda umi, ella esta enamorada de clef, pero ascott esta enamorada de ella… XD asi que faltara segui leyendo para saber con quien se queda no? Jajajaja ojala puedas seguir leyendo mi historia y te guste en lo sucesivo

Kitsune1818: si tienes razon y lo se, las geishas no son prostitutas, o bueno no lo fueron si no hasta los últimos años, es verdad que una geisha es una dama de compañía que entretiene con sus artes, hasta que algunas mujeres aprovechándose de la reputación de las geishas se ligaron a la reputación de las mismas para usarlo a forma de prostitucion, es por ello que el concepto de geisha es tan complicado para algunos…yo no se mucho de esto y lo reconozco así que si sigo cometiendo errores te agradecería que me los comunicaras, para hacer una historia mas real.

Ceres: pues como te podras dar cuenta latis y hikaru son la pareja principal, de ultima hora decidi solo tomar algunas cosas de la película y hacer una histora diferente, ojala que esto no cambie augusto por el fic gracias por tu review ojala puedas seguir leyendo

nikkihiraguizawa: jejeje pues como veras puse a un latis un tanto…(o mas bien un mucho XD) frio y grosero, pero creo que como va a ir cambiando el personaje te va a gustar, ojala que puedas seguir leyendo gracias por el review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Pinkymex: uy… changos bueno como veras no es exactamente la película, esta un tanto basada en ella pero se centra mas a la relación de hikaru y latis, ojala que esto no cambie tu gusto por el fic, XD es que de repente se me ocurrió hacerle esos cambios, bueno ojala que te siga gustando, sin mas por ahora me despido hasta el próximo capitulo

xoxinita: jejeje si pobre pero ahora viene su venganza y si… latis es tierno aunque intenta disimularlo XD jajajaja ojala que puedas seguí leyendo ojala te siga gustando el fic, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Black.Alexa: creo que te esta gustando el fic, no sabes el gusto que me da jejeje espero que lo puedas seguir leyendo nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

midori-hanasaki: … espera espera… ya me pavonie!!!!!!! XD ahora soy una sensei! Jojojo bueno aun nos falta mucho para mejorar jejeje gracias por estar ahí regañándome y estando al pendiente para que actualice, XD nos leemos luego y hablando de eso ¬ 0 ¬ sigo esperando la actualización de tus fic XD hasta el próximo capitulo

miyuku-chan: T – T No llores que lloro contigo!!!! XD jajaja no, no te creas, yo también la pensé mucho para matar a los hermanos de hikaru pero tenia que ponerle drama al asunto y que mejor manera de hacerlo que matando a los hermanos XD …hay soy una maldita sadica jump bueno bueno ojala puedas seguir leyendo el fic me da gusto que quieras leer mas yo sigo trabajando para continuar con la historia hasta la próxima ja ne!

Hikaru Tsuzuki: nee chan!!!!!!!!!!!! Ohayo!!!!!!! Ah que milagro que te paseas por estos rumbos! T – T Se extrañan tus historias en esta parte de fan fiction net snift snift, ese yuki y shu te han cambiado…nos has abandonado eres mala buaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …ay que dramática la neta jajajajaja bueno coma gracias por visitar mis feos fic jajaja ojala que te des una vuelta mas seguido por aquí jejeje recuerda que espero ver "esa historia" publicada muy pronto jejeje nos vemos coma y gracias por tu buena vibra y por los sapes que me das cando las musas se quedan jetonas jajajaja nos vemos por el msn te quiero mucho!

Princess Anlu: jijijiji hola …y pues si estan todavía peques… pero se ven tiernos no? Ademas latis ya no esta tan peque empieza la edad de merecer XD jajajaja en fin aqui te dejo este capitulo en elq eu ya no están tan chiquitos jajaja ojala te guste, nos vemos ja ne!


	5. GEISHA

Geisha I

-aaaaaaah!!!!!!-dos apuestos hombres de cabellera negra y ojos violáceos se encontraban entrenando en el jardín de su hogar pero uno de ellos en especial parecía estar combatiendo con todo su esfuerzo como si eso le ayudara a sacar todo el mundo que llevaba dentro

-latis-dijo el otro hombre sintiendo la furia que su hermano llevaba contenida-¿Qué te sucede?, hoy atacas con verdadera ira? Que sucede hermano?

-estas loco…yo siempre combato de esta manera, así que defiéndete!-dijo atacando nuevamente

-no es verdad…siempre combates con inteligencia…la ira contenida con la que atacas…te hace cometer errores fatales-después de esto zagato hace un moviendo por de mas acertado despojando a latis de su katana tirando al suelo al muchacho y colocando el filo de la catana en su cuello-lo vez?... si fuera tu enemigo estarías muerto

-maldita sea!-latis aparta el filo de la katana levantándose con ira y se va

-parece que latis de verdad tiene una batalla campal en su interior verdad?-se escucho la voz de una mujer en la entrada de aquel hogar

-así parece… aunque aun no entiendo por que?-dijo zagato colocando su katana en la funda y acercándose a la mujer que recién ingresaba

-no te lo ha dicho?-dijo la mujer

-decirme que?-dijo zagato extrañado

-jajaja es mas obstinado de lo que pensé… bueno creo que no tiene ningún caso que lo llame para ver su resolución…después de todo hikaru tenia razón-dijo emeraude un tanto triste

-emeraude…no te comprendo me estas dejando tan confundido como la actitud de mi hermano

-hoy por la noche …hikaru se convertirá en una geisha-dijo emeraude un tanto triste

-bueno y eso en que afectaría a mi hermano

-ay zagato no pensé que fueras tan distraído …bueno será que viene de familia-dijo emeraude llevándose una mano a la frente mientras movía su cabeza negativamente

-oye!... tal vez si me explicaras…

-zagato…no te has dado cuenta?...latis esta enamorado de hikaru-dijo ella mirando tiernamente a su amor

-latis?... enamorado de una maiko futura geisha?...ay por favor emeraude, eso es imposible, sabes como las detesta-dijo el hombre mientras miraba con burla a la mujer que amaba

-entonces me puedes decir por que latis fue por primera vez a una okia el día en que hikaru se convirtió en maiko?-dijo ella sacando sus argumentos

-solo va por información para hundir a alcyone

-de verdad lo crees?... sabes…latis fue uno de "los invitados" de hikaru-dijo la geisha abajo del árbol de cerezos del jardín

-lo dices de verdad?-dijo zagato acorralando a la geisha entre el tronco del árbol y el

-la verdad…tenia la esperanza de que latis comprara la virtud de hikaru… pero veo que no será así… no tubo caso que viniera por la respuesta

-creíste que latis aria lo mismo que yo?-dijo tomando el mentón de la mujer

-a decir verdad…si…tenia la esperanza de que así fuera-dijo emeraude sintiendo que aquella mano que la rozaba era fuego

-recuerdas…-dijo zagato en un susurro mientras se dirigía a besar el cuello de la geisha- cuando tu te convertiste en geisha-dijo esta vez abrazando a la mujer por la cintura sin dejar de besar su cuello

-jjijiji…como olvidarlo…fue el día mas feliz de mi vida… la pesadilla que se convirtió en sueño… temía de todo eso, temía entregar mi virtud…por que sabia que aquel que lo tomara me alejaría para siempre de ti… jamás…me imagine que aquel que comprara mi virtud…será el hombre al que amo-dijo ella levantando la cara de zagato para mirarle a los ojos-nunca pensé que serias tu quien me tomara por primera vez… y quien me seguiría tomando el resto de mi vida

-jump… por ti hubiera entregado todo emeraude…te amo tanto-dijo el hombre abrazándola con fuerza

-y yo a ti… -de repente el rostro de emeraude ensombrece-es por ello…que me duele tanto que hikaru sufra de esta manera… fuu quien ya se convirtió en geisha fue tomada por ferio… no dudo que ascott compre la virtud de umi … y clef la de presea…nova ha cambiado a ella no le importa quien la compre, ya que su amor esta casado … pero hikaru… hikaru sufre pero no llora…no ha vuelto a hacerlo desde la muerte de sus hermanos…y ahora… su corazón sufrirá mas…

-de verdad crees que hikaru …

-estoy segura de que ama a latis…pero ni ella misma se ha dado cuenta-dijo emeraude aun mas triste

-quienes son los otros candidatos?-pregunto zagato

-el samurai kurogane, el empresario shaoran y otro gran empresario… el amo eagle-contesto emeraude

-eagle?!!!!!!!... dime algo esmeralda… eagle esta interesado en hikaru?-pregunto el ojiviolaceo

-si…y bastante al parecer-dijo esmeralda sorprendida por la pregunta- al menos si latis no ofrece nada será eagle quien se quede con su virtud-dijo esmeralda

-sabes…tal vez tengas razón…-dijo soltando a esmeralda de su agarre para llevarse una mano al mentón en posición pensativa-latis odia a eagle con todas sus fuerzas

-me he dado cuenta… y creo que es por que ve el interés real que tiene en hikaru-dijo la chica sonriendo

-dime esmeralda…cuanto ofreció eagle por hikaru-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa que esmeralda conocía, esa sonrisa solo la usaba cuando tramaba algo

-esa sonrisa me asusta… no será fácil que alguien rebase esa suma… el amo eagle ofreció quinientos mil yenes por la virtud de hikaru-dijo emeraude

-tanto?... creo que en verdad le interesa… -dijo zagato pensando de nuevo

-rebaso por muco a los otros invitados… el amo shaoran ofreció sesenta mil yenes

-casi como para que no dijeran que no le interesa verdad?-dijo recordando que su amigo estaba interesado en otra geisha

-así es… kurogane ofreció una buena cantidad… ofreció doscientos cincuenta mil yenes… el amo eagle ofreció quinientos mil-repitió emeraude

-eso es bastante dinero

-doblo la cantidad sin saber cuanto ofrecían por ella y aun se sintió mal por "ofrecer tan poco"

-es verdad… a un "invitado" no se le permite saber cuanto han ofrecido los otros "invitados"-zagato reflexiono mientras recordaba el trauma que tuvo que pasar al no saber cuanto habían ofrecido por emeraude en su tiempo

-así es-dijo emeraude tristemente

-aunque se lo dijiste a alguien que no es un invitado

-eh?-emeraude se acababa de dar cuenta del error que había cometido

-shaoran sesenta mil. Kurogane doscientos cincuenta mil yenes y eagle quinientos mil…valla…si es verdad esa información tal vez al cuarto invitado le interese…

-zagato sabes que no puedes hacer eso!-dijo emeraude asustada

-lo siento amor…pero si esto esta haciendo sufrir a mi hermano tengo que ayudarlo… onegai ai…vuelve mas tarde por la respuesta de latis…intentare persuadir su decisión

-ah si?... y como?-dijo emeraude interesada

-jajaja estimulando el orgullo de latis-dijo zagato con una mirada maliciosa-su orgullo…confía en mi amor y onegai vuelve por la tarde

-imposible ai… madre espera la respuesta a las 2 de la tarde

-aun es temprano… vuelve por la respuesta a la una… onegai…confía en mi

-esta bien… volveré mas tarde-después de esto la geisha le da un suave beso en los labios y sale del hogar

-bien… ahora…-el hermano mayor se dirige al templo donde se encontraban las tablillas con los nombres de sus antepasados y a latis arrodillado a un lado de la tablilla de su madre

-madre… estoy tan confundido…tu sabes que es lo que quiero ahora?...yo…yo… yo no se que hacer… se que hoy la perderé para siempre… se que hoy se entregara a alguien… pero también se que en mis manos esta el poder de detenerlo-dijo latis sacando del bolsillo "la invitación"- me hierve la sangre pensar que otro la tendrá en sus brazos… me hierve la sangre de saber que será otro el que disfrute sus besos y sus caricias… que será otro el que la tome y la reclame como suya… kjjj me duele… me duele mama…pero se que ese alguien puedo ser yo… se que …que… que yo puedo hacerla mía…y la sola idea me llena de felicidad pero… no quiero que sea así…no quiero poseerla comprándola… no quiero…además…mama…el tomar a una mujer así…seria como … como … como ofender tu honor y tu recuerdo… tomar a una de esas mujeres por las cuales fuiste tan infeliz los últimos años de tu vida… madre yo… estoy tan confundido…-dijo con lagrimas de frustración contenidos en sus hermosos ojos violáceos-oh mama…mándame una señal…que es lo que debo hacer?...

-orando a los antepasados?-dijo zagato sacando a su hermano de su platica con su madre

-eh… solo un poco …con madre-dijo poniéndose de pie sin voltear a ver a su hermano para que no notara las lagrimas en sus ojos

-ya veo… yo por lo regular vengo cuando una decisión me esta costando mucho trabajo-dijo zagato acercándose donde la tablilla de su madre y encendiendo una varita de incienso- y mas con ella-dijo sonriendo mientras leía la tablilla con el nombre de su madre

-bueno entonces te dejo para que hables a gusto con ella-dijo dando media vuelta

-dime algo latis… que piensas realmente de las geishas-dijo zagato deteniendo el paso de su hermano

-lo sabes… odio a esas mujeres-dijo latis frió

- en verdad?... y por que?-dijo zagato

-por culpa de una de ellas madre esta muerta-dijo latis esta vez con odio-no se como e preguntas eso? – complemento

-entonces supongo que también me odias-dijo zagato con una sonrisa que ocultaba tristeza

-perdón?-dijo latis esta vez girando su rostro para ver el de su hermano

-has de odiarme…por haberme enamorado de una geisha-dijo zagato encarando a su hermano

-ya sabrás tu lo que haces con tu vida…a mi no me incumbe-dijo retomando su camino

-sabes… emeraude es una mujer que fue vendida por sus hermanos-dijo zagato deteniendo nuevamente el andar de latis debido a la similitud con el caso de hikaru

- y por que me dices esto?-dijo latis aun paralizado

-por que a veces necesito escuchar una respuesta hermano…madre solo puede escucharme…pero no logro escuchar su respuesta… sabes latis… el saber a esmeralda tan sola…hizo que naciera un sentimiento en mi corazón…yo la conocí siendo a penas un jovencito… cuando iba a buscar a padre a las okias

-no me interesa saber eso-dijo Latis pero aun sin moverse-ve y cuéntaselo a ferio quien ha seguido tus pasos con fuu o anais como se llame la basura esa…cuéntaselo a alguien que comparta tu pecado…

-pero quiero que el que me escuche seas tu hermano… yo iba a buscar a padre a las okias … y fue ahí donde conocí a emeraude… tan sola y desprotegida… ella era una mozuela…que después se convirtió en maiko… yo la veía llorar…ella odiaba ser maiko… y yo solo tenia el deseo de … protegerla

-protegerla has dicho?-dijo latis mirando a su hermano sorprendido, ese deseo había nacido en latis cuando hikaru presencio la muerte de sus hermanos

-así es…o bueno…eso creí yo… con el tiempo comencé a confundirme… no sabía exactamente lo que sentía…hasta que esmeralda… me lo dijo y yo estaba desesperado…por que sabia que la perdería para siempre… sabia que se convertiría en una geisha… y me dolía el alma-dijo sonriendo tristemente

-por que me dices todo esto zagato?-dijo latis mirándolo con mas dureza

-creo…que mama me ha perdonado por haberme enamorado de una geisha… ella…era muy buena…y estoy seguro de que …solo me quiere ver feliz…a lado de la mujer que amo… aunque sea una geisha… ella mas que nadie sabia que … las clases de la sociedad no importaban… ella siempre fue buena con pobres, ricos, mozuelos, y geishas… estoy seguro de que mama me ha perdonado…y a ferio también…-termino de decir al momento que daba media vuelta para alcanzar a su hermano-y perdonara a todos sus hijos siempre y cuando… sean felices…-dijo comenzando a adelantarse a su hermano-por si te interesa-grito ya lejos-la suma mas alta que han ofrecido por hikaru son quinientos mil yenes…nos vemos –dijo agitando su mano sin mirar a su hermano mientras se alejaba ya que si lo hubiera hecho vería a su hermano completamente rojo al ser sorprendido en sus pensamientos

-quinientos…mil?...malditos!... hikaru no vale tan poca cosa…son unos desgraciados… esa mujer vale todo para mi y esos mal nacidos solo ofrecen… tan poco dinero…kjjjj-se queda observando la figura que hikaru le diera el día de "la invitación"…- mamá…

Mientras eso sucedía en el hogar de latis en la okia….

-y…duele mucho?-preguntaba una pelirroja a su rubia amiga en el baño

-no…bueno depende-dijo fuu mientras se secaba el cabello

-decídete!-dijo hikaru frustrada

-depende de cómo te lo hagan hikaru…-dijo fuu comprensiva

-co…como…me lo hagan?-dijo hikaru tan roja como su cabello

-hai…mmm mira a mi me fue muy bien… ferio…-dijo la rubia sonrojada- fue muy delicado conmigo… si, lo reconozco me dolió…pero …ese dolor poco a poco y sin saber como… se convierte en algo muy agradable-dijo fuu mirando a la futura geisha

-fuu…co…co…como se siente?-dijo chocando sus dedos apenada

-jijijiji es algo que no te puedo describir hikaru… eso es algo que tu debes vivir para saberlo… no te preocupes estoy segura que el amo eagle será muy dulce contigo-dijo la rubia segura

-que te hace pensar que será el amo eagle el que compre mi virtud?- se exalto la pelirroja

-quien mas seria?...el samurai?... aunque es el mejor no creo que alcance la suma del amo eagle, el amo shaoran tu y yo sabemos lo que hay entre sayuri y el… y latis…jajajajajajajajaja que buena broma!...así que hazte a la idea hikaru… eagle será tu danna…-dijo saliendo del baño envuelta en una hermosa bata

-si…tienes razón… solo puede ser el amo eagle…-dijo la chica soltando una lagrima por primera vez en diez años-una…lagrima?...-pronto mas lagrimas siguieron a las primeras-¿Qué es esto?... por que estoy llorando?...por que?... por que me duele tanto…-la chica cubrió su rostro con las manos para intentar detener las lagrimas-latis…latis… por que?... por que tengo que ser tan poca cosa para ti?...por que?!!!-esta vez la chica se desahoga de todo el dolor que sentía y las lagrimas que había ocultado por años el día había sido muy largo, hikaru lloro por mucho rato, y mas cuando se dio cuenta que era la hora de saber la realidad de su destino…las dos de la tarde…sabia que emeraude ya habría entregado la resolución de los invitados… las geishas podían escuchar lo que los "invitados" habían ofrecido… pero no quería escuchar las palabras de burla de alcyone al escuchar que latis no ofreciera absolutamente nada así que se quedo en su habitación comenzando con su arreglo personal para esa noche…

-hikaru… estas segura de que no quieres escuchar los resultados?-dijo umi sabiendo que la chica estaba realmente desencajada por lo que le esperaba

-je…no…de verdad no quiero saberlo… sea quien sea de todos modos tendré que darle …"ese" placer…umi…tu si escucharas quien…

-jeje no si tu no quieres escuchar nosotras tampoco lo aremos… hikaru ¿Quién te gustaría que fuera tu danna… quieres saber quien me gustaría que fuera el mío?-la pregunta se quedo al aire pues la peliazul fue jaloneada con fuerza

-estupida!...tu no debes decir a quien pertenecerás…y menos a una pseudo geisha como esta…-dijo alcyone jaloneando a la que aun era su hermana menor

-déjala en paz alcyone-grito hikaru molesta al ver como trataba a su amiga

-no me levantes la voz maldita maiko

-te levanto la voz por que dentro de poco seré una geisha como tu…no podrás rebajarme mas!-dijo hikaru altaneramente a la geisha frente a ella

-maldita!-dijo propinándole una sonora bofetada a la pelirroja

-maldita bruja!-dijo hikaru levantándose con osadía y abalanzándose contra la pelinegra mientras la mirada aterrada de umi la hacia bajar pidiendo ayuda para detenerlas

-esta vez si me pagaras todas juntas alcyone!-hikaru se coloca sobre alcyone arremetiendo contra ella con sonoros golpes y bofetadas-toma esto maldita –esta vez la chica arremete contra ella rasgando el kimono que llevaba y descubriendo que llevaba un papel enrollado en su pecho-pero que demo…-hikaru sintió como la pelinegra la empujaba

-esto lo pagaras muy caro!-la pelinegra toma una daga y se acerca amenazadoramente a la pelirroja pero es detenida por una mano

-que demonios te sucede alcyone!-dijo madre al detener con fuerza la muñeca de la mano que tenia la daga

-voy a matar a esa maldita!

-si tu te atreves a matarla te juro que yo misma te matare con mis manos… esa chica ha roto una marca insuperable…no han pagado tanto dinero por alguna de ustedes en la vida, ni siquiera por esmeralda o por mi…y tu pretendes matar a alguien que vale tanto?...cuando tu ni siquiera alcanzaste una suma honorable por que te fuiste como ramera con el primer imbesil que se te puso enfrente creyendo que te daría libertad?...pobre estupida!-dijo madre abofeteando a la shokeada alcyone-lárgate maldita ramera…por que deshonraste esta okia con esa actitud

-no puedes echarme después de tantos años de servicio-dijo alcyone tirada en el suelo sin levantar la mirada

- hikaru estas bien?...-la mujer miro una pequeña marca roja en el pómulo de hikaru-si le queda alguna marca en la cara para esta noche … y el amo que la compro la rechaza por eso… te juro alcyone que te matare-dijo deboner mirando a la mujer en el suelo

-jajajaja… todas ustedes me la pagaran… todas ustedes…y en especial tu maldita pueblerina-dijo mirando a la pelirroja-tu pagaras con lo que mas amas-después de esto alcyone salio del lugar

-ya me has arrebatado lo que mas amaba maldita…ya no lograras lastimarme mas…hace diez años me mataste en vida-hikaru reflejaba dolor, rencor y odio en su mirada

-no se preocupe madre-dijo emeraude entrando al lugar-la marca no se notara con un buen maquillaje-después de esto emeraude jala a hikaru al interior de la habitación mientras el resto se sentían incomodas por lo sucedido-hikaru que sucedió

-esa bruja comenzó a molestar a umi y no pude controlarme-dijo hikaru aun "encendida" por el pleito

-hikaru sabes que a esa bruja no le habría importado lastimarte…¿Por qué haces esas cosas eres muy inteligente y esto no fue propio de ti… te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos y…-la chica fue interrumpida

-bueno ya basta no?!... no eres mi madre …así que déjame en paz…tengo que arreglarme para hoy en la noche así que te agradecería que me dejaras sola-dijo hikaru molesta

-hikaru…-susurro esmeralda con tristeza… era verdad después de esa noche ya no necesitaría a su hermana mayor, se convertiría en geisha y no necesitaría mas a su hermana

-no me llames hikaru… hoy hikaru muere por completo para convertirse en Lucy…vete emeraude…onegai…quiero estar sola y pensar-una lagrima traicionera recorría la mejilla de la pelirroja y fue entonces cuando emeraude comprendió que la chica de verdad necesitaba estar sola

-bien mis pequeñas…ahora saben cuanto han ofrecido por ustedes… umi, después de hikaru tu fuiste la mas alta así que para tu te volverás geisha mañana… presea pasado mañana, y nova pasando pasado mañana…bueno mis futuras geishas …apresúrense a arreglarse…estas serán sus ultimas noches como maikos-después de esto madre se levanta solemne y se retira

Las horas pasaban con normalidad, aunque para hikaru parecían pasar mas rápido de lo normal después de recordar una serie de cosas tristes de su vida…sumaria aquella experiencia ala larga lista

-en ese momento no lo entendí… ahora lo se… se por que me siento triste al saber que latis no ofrecería nada por mi… me duele el alma… pero ..es verdad…hoy me convertiré en geisha… no lo atenderé hoy… hoy atenderé a alguien mas…no quiero que ni me vea…por que yo ya no podré verlo mas a la cara después de este día… latis… ahora si seré una geisha…una basura para ti…. Alguien que no vale nada… y me duele saber…que me despreciaras mas que nunca… aquí voy-dijo poniéndose de pie al terminar su arreglo-hoy …sellare mi destino…seré una geisha … lo mas probable es que el amo eagle me comprara… no debo llorar… o el maquillaje se arruinara… que tontería…no he llorado desde que ustedes murieron hermanos…pero hoy…es un dolor tan grande como el de aquel día…hoy…muere mi esperanza junto con hikaru… hoy … solo existirá Lucy…la basura Lucy…-después de esto la chica sube al pequeño trasporte que la llevara a su destino

-hikaru realmente se ve triste-dijo nova al ver partir a su amiga

-así es luz-dijo emeraude quien veía partir a su "hermanita" a su destino, no sabe quien es la que la aguarda en aquel lecho…

-tu si lo sabes emeraude?-pregunto nova aun preocupada

-si…lo se nova…pero conozco tu costumbre de chismear desde que eras niña así que olvídate de que te cuente-dijo la rubia alejándose

-que mala es onee sama emeraude-dijo nova con un puchero mientras volvía su vista hacia donde se alejaba su amiga-hikaru…

Mientras tanto hikaru ya había logrado llegar a donde le esperaba el encuentro que la volvería geisha…

-aquí es…-la pelirroja entra al recinto que era una de las mejores casas de aguas termales de Tokio-no solo me compro…sino que también escogió este bello lugar…

- es usted la dama Lucy?-pregunto el encargado

-eh?...si…así es…

-le guiaremos a su habitación…el amo encargo la habitación con agua termal privada también me pidió que le entregara esto-dijo dándole a la chica una hermosa flor roja

-eh?.. Es hermosa…muchas gracias-dijo hikaru mientras seguía al encargado para llegar a la habitación

-bien es aquí… señorita el amo dijo que le perdonara que en un momento se reuniría con usted…con su permiso-dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta

-gracias…-hikaru se volvió para ver la habitación y realmente era hermosa…velas aromáticas eh incienso embriagaban con su aroma el ambiente…un futon con pulcras sabanas blancas y pétalos de lotos derramados sobre las sabanas-valla… esto…es muy lindo… -la chica se quita el kimono que llevaba puesto ya que debajo de el traía la bata "ceremonial" que era una prenda semitransparente de color rojo de seda y se arrodilla frente al futon- solo puede ser obra del amo eagle… kurogane no es de este tipo de detalles… shaoran ama a sakura…y latis… para estos momentos soy una basura para el –un lagrima traiciona a la geisha pero no se le permitiría derramar mas ya que la chica escucho como abrían la puerta de la habitación, sabiendo que ese era su "comprador" la chica continua con el ritual que le enseñaron .hace una reverencia ante el futon y se recuesta… ella no quería mirar al amo eagle así que cerro los ojos al momento de acostarse, así escucho los pasos fuertes y seguros de su danna, la pelirroja se le estrujaba el corazón y tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar y tuvo mas ganas de hacerlo al sentir como su danna se posaba sobre ella robando un beso

-mírame…-dijo la sensual voz del hombre al momento que hikaru abría sus ojos para ver a su nuevo amo ….

Chan chan chan …continuara!!!!!!!!!!!!XD

Vio chan aparece resguardada tras un escudo esperando los jitomatazos por el suspenso -gomen gomen no pude evitar legar a ese punto y dejarlas en suspenso… XD espero que no se enojen

Ceres: ah! Que bueno que te gusto la historia jejeje ya se esta acercando el final… serán dos o tres capítulos mas…pero espero que puedan seguir leyendo …gracias por tu review y …siiiii yo también quiero un danna así!... XD vamos hasta con uno como kurogane jajajaja

Princess Anlu: muajajajajaja venganza!!!!! XD solo espero que me funcione esto y haberte dejado en suspenso…¬ 0 ¬ fue por haberme dejado en suspenso con tus historias XD ojala que este capitulo también te guste nos vemos matta ne!

Kanako: gracias que bueno que tengo el honor de que leas mis loqueras XD ojala que no te haya aburrido demasiado y puedas seguir leyendo XD gomen por el suspenso supongo que lo que quieres leer esta en el próximo capitulo jajajaja nos vemos…no te angusties ya estoy trabajando en el XD

miru yumi: eso lo sabrás hasta el próximo capitulo muajajajajajaja XD ok ok lo se me pase de mala pero no pude evitarlo…ojala que puedan seguir leyendo y yo con gusto seguiré escribiendo …bien sin mas por el momento me despido …de marina también lo sabrás en capítulos mas adelante XD matta ne!

midori-hanasaki: jejeje oki no te preocupes pero ya vez…T-T me tienes aquí trabajando hasta las 2 de la mañana para publicar XD ay que dramática si bien que me gusta jajajaja en fin, XD mientras siguas leyendo mis locuras esta bien jejejeje ¬ 0 ¬ a ver cuando actualizas tu eh?! XD matta ne!

3rill Cullen: si lo se un día las matare de un infarto muajajajaja , no debiste ofrecer tanto chocolate a la ardilla ¬ 0 ¬ ahora pedirá mas por cada actualización y seguirá dejándote en suspenso XD jajajaja como ya dije antes ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo… espero terminar este fic antes de entrar a clases, por que una vez entrando me costara mas trabajo publicar, bien sin mas por ahora me despido…hasta la próxima…matta ne!!!!


	6. EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA GEISHA

El nacimiento de una geisha

–un lagrima traiciona a la geisha pero no se le permitiría derramar mas ya que la chica escucho como abrían la puerta de la habitación, sabiendo que ese era su "comprador" la chica continua con el ritual que le enseñaron .hace una reverencia ante el futon y se recuesta… ella no quería mirar al amo eagle así que cerro los ojos al momento de acostarse, así escucho los pasos fuertes y seguros de su danna, la pelirroja se le estrujaba el corazón y tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar y tuvo mas ganas de hacerlo al sentir como su danna se posaba sobre ella robando un beso

-mírame…-dijo la sensual voz del hombre al momento que hikaru abría sus ojos para ver a su nuevo amo ….

-amo…-la pelirroja veía a su comprador con lagrimas en los ojos

Mientras tanto en la okia…(XD si es venganza por dejarme picada en Medio tiempo para enamorarse princess Anlu y por comprometer a hikaru en tu fic xoxinita )

-para estos momentos …-una pelirosa se sonroja-hikaru debe conocer a su danna no creen chicas-dijo a sus amigas quienes estaban saliendo de la habitación para irse a trabajar

-si…oigan chicas…quien creen que nos toque … ustedes saben-dijo presea sonrojada

-yo espero que mi danna sea el amo clef-dijo umi sonriente

-el amo clef?-dijo presea dolida

-si…alcyone al fin hizo algo provechoso-dijo umi sonrojada

-kjjj ya veo…-presea agacha la cabeza

-sirra estas bien?-murmuro fuu para que su hermana no la escuchara

-hai anais… es solo que …acabo de perder la esperanza de que mi danna sea el amo clef-dijo sirra con tristeza

-de que estas hablando?-dijo fuu observando que nova y umi seguían platicando animadamente

-también fue no de mis invitados… el amo clef… es un caballero…y sabe que las cinco somos como hermanas…jamás tomaría a dos…así que elegirá a la mejor…es decir…elegirá a umi-la rubia deja caer algunas lagrimas de dolor

-sirra…-no era un secreto para nade el hecho que las dos chicas se habían enamorado del bastardo de aquella familia la única que no estaba al tanto era la peliazul

-hey! Chicas no se queden atrás o llegaremos tarde-dijo la peliazul sin notar la tristeza de su amiga

-aun no sabemos la resolución … nos solidarizamos con hikaru para no saber quienes serán nuestros danna…sirra…no pierdas la esperanza…que es de lo único que en realidad somos dueñas –dijo sabiamente fuu

-gracias…anais…-después de esto las cuatro chicas entraron a la okia y no vieron a sus amos

-que raro…por lo regular siempre están aquí…lastima…que tal si los esperan un poco…yo iré a atender a los clientes-después de esto nova se separa del grupo

-ahí esta emeraude onee sama…-dijo sirra mirando a su hermana mayor en compañía de zagato se les veía felices

-y si les preguntamos en donde están los amos

-no se si tu te atrevas a interrumpir ese beso –respondió umi al ver como se unían en un beso la geisha que las cuidara como una verdadera hermana mayor desde que habían llegado a la okia

-no…definitivamente no quiero interrumpir… que tal si vamos al balcón del jardín trasero…hoy no me siento animada para atender a alguien-dijo fuu comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar que había propuesto

-si …pero yo no estoy animada como para recibir los azotes de madre-dijo umi sarcástica

-jajajaj tranquilas solo será un poco después regresaremos…siento que sin hikaru aquí las cosas no son como siempre-fuu seguía caminando seguida de sus "hermanas"

-mañana me convertiré en geisha-dijo de repente umi recargándose en el balcón

-hai de esta semana no nos salvamos…-dijo presea recargándose en la pared

-lo dicen como si fuera algo muy malo-dijo nova reuniéndose con sus amigas

-jejeje lo dices como si lo supieras-dijo presea sonriendo a su amiga

-quizás no…pero viendo la cara de felicidad de fue cuando atiende de esa manera al amo ferio no puedo creer que sea tan malo-dijo nova haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

-ay nova!-solo eso atino a decir la rubia

-ay! Ándale anais…cuéntanos como fue tu conversión a geisha

-para que quieres saber algo que paso hace tres años-dijo ella ocultando su sonrojo entre el cabello

-hace…-comenzó umi

-tres…-continuo presea

-años?...que…querrás decir…tres semanas no?-dijo nova en show

-no…lo dije bien…yo me convertí en geisha hace tres años… cuando recién había cumplido los 15 años

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron sus amigas al escuchar eso

-shhhh…si no se callan no les contare

-y por que diablos no me habías contado one chan-dijo fuu ofendida que su hermana de sangre no le contara aquello

-hay hermana… pues por que … era un secreto entre ferio y yo …o al menos eso creímos hasta hace tres semanas –dijo la chica sonrojándose y comenzando a recordar

.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-(XD no les encantan los recuerdos?¬¬ nótese que lo estoy haciendo mas largo nada mas para cobrar venganza de ciertas escritoras ).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos situamos tres años atrás ciando la chica recién había convertido en mallo, madre las dejaba salir cuando algún cliente les pedía la compañía de una de sus mallo o geisha, claro estaba que todo eso se tenia que pagar, el amo ferio era uno de los mejores clientes junto con sus hermanos, así que no se le negó la compañía de la mallo anais…

-que hermoso lugar amo ferio-dijo anais mirando el campo rodeado de flores al que la había llevado el chico

-deja de llamarme amo ferio… solo ferio esta bien… al menos cuando estemos solos tu llámame ferio y yo te llamare fuu-dijo el chico con una mirada suplicante

-sabe que fuu murió semanas atrás…la chica que ve aquí es anais…la futura geisha-dijo ella agachando la mirada

-no quiero…no quiero que seas una geisha… no quiero que te conviertas en geisha… te quiero solo para mi fuu…yo…yo..-el chico la toma por los hombros mirándola con intensidad

-yo te amo ferio-se le adelanto la chica

-que?..como?-el chico estaba atónito

-gomen nasai… demo…ya no podía guardarlo mas… se que una mallo no debe amar…pero yo no pude evitarlo … yo le amo…te amo ferio…y no me avergüenza decirlo… yo…yo…-la chica fue silenciada por los labios de su amo para después el chico separarse aun con los ojos cerrados

-yo también te amo fuu… y mucho –la abraza como si de ello dependiera el que jamás se separaran

-ferio…yo…yo-la chica corresponde el abrazo

-me gustas tanto-el peliverde se separa un poco de ella-tus ojos…-la miraba intensamente-tu rostro-esta vez le hace una caricia en la mejilla-tu boca-vuelve a besarla pero esta vez el beso se vuelve mas atrevido e intenso

-amo ferio-la chica comenzó a sentir como algo muy calido recorría su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer

-y tu piel –el peliverde se separa de los labios de la chica para comenzar a besar su cuello bajando un poco el kimono que la chica llevaba puesto para besar sus hombros

-amo…ferio…yo…yo…no…esto…esto no esta bien-dijo acariciando la espalda del peliverde

-shhh…fuu…yo…quiero hacerte mía-después de eso ambos chicos caen al suelo para entre las mas hermosas flores entregarse y demostrarse su amor de aquella manera tan sublime

-oh…amo ferio yo…no debo yo…madre…ella me matara si sabe esto-la chica no pudo resistirse mas al sentir las suaves caricias de "su amo" por sus muslos

-no se enterara…por que yo seré tu danna cuando llegue el momento… por que tu serás mía…no permitiré que nadie mas te tenga fuu…tu me perteneces..toda tu eres mía-decía mientras continuaba con sus ansiosas caricias por las piernas de la chica y continuaba besándola vehemente mientras le decía aquellas palabras que confortaban a la chica-comprare tu libertad…lo juro fuu…-el chico comienza descubrir a la pequeña mallo de ese molesto kimono, era demasiada tela para los deseos del impetuoso joven

-oh ferio…no sabes cuanto deseo que esto suceda-dijo la chica cooperando para ser despojada de las incomodas telas mientras ella misma hacia su lucha para despojar al joven de su ropa, ella jamás imagino que seria capas de algo así, pero el calor de su cuerpo lo exigía

-no mas de lo que yo lo deseo mi hermosa fuu-con la inexperiencia de ambos chicos pero con todo su amor latente ambos buscan satisfacer el uno al otro, con tímidas y nerviosas caricias, con besos y mordiscos inexpertos pero sumamente excitantes, a ferio le parecía que la piel de la hermosa fuu era mas suave que la seda de su kimono, mientras que para fuu el cuerpo del joven era mas excelso de lo que jamás se habría imaginado, y es que ella jamás se había sentido tan segura y tan protegida por alguien, ambos estaban sonrojados, deseosos de culminar ese deseo feroz que los invadía, ferio tomo las manos de la rubia y las presiono con fuerza a lo que fuu correspondió, al sentir la palpitante y excitada hombría de su amado profanando por primera vez aquella cavidad húmeda y caliente debido a la excitación, sintió como esa hombría penetraba hasta lo mas intimo de su ser rompiendo con aquella frágil barrera que debía convertirla en geisha años mas tarde, pero que ella entregaba gustosa al ser que mas amaba en esos momentos, su fusión fue completa, entregaron su amor en corazón, alma y cuerpo… y esta unión se repitió muchas veces mas en lo sucesivo haciéndola cada vez mas agradable y excitante

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(XD ahora estuvo cortito)

-así fue como ferio y yo…comenzamos con nuestras relaciones clandestinas-dijo la chica completamente roja mientras que sus compañeras la veían completamente atónitas, la rubia siempre había sido la mas tranquila y recatada de todas y ahora resultaba ser la mas apasionada de las 5

-discúlpame one chan…pero es que de verdad no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho

-hai hai…mira que… ay por dios-nova que aparentaba ser la mas abierta para esos temas estaba completamente abochornada

-lo se …lo se chicas se que es increíble pero es que …nuestro amor fue mas fuerte que la cordura-dijo fuu sonrojada

-y…lo siguen haciendo?-pregunto presea para inmediatamente ponerse roja-gomen…no …no debí preguntar eso , no es de mi incumbencia-dijo llevándose las manos a las mejillas

-jijijiji ahora mas que nunca presea… nos amamos y esa es la forma mas dulce de demostrarnos cuanto nos queremos

-ya veo-dijo umi feliz de ver a su hermana tan contenta y sabiendo que e chico que había amado desde su infancia le correspondía

-pero tuviste suerte de que fuera el amo ferio quien fuera el mas alto postor par convertirte en geisha

-…eh…bueno …eso …recuerdan que les dije que pensábamos que teníamos ese secreto hasta hace tres semanas que fue cuando fui "comprada"?-dijo fuu sonrojándose

-eh?...si claro-contesto nova

-pues… lo que paso el día de la compra…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-el comprador de mi one chan es el amo ferio-anuncio seriamente la geisha que había sido su hermana mayor

-ah!-fuu sonrió aliviada y feliz de que así fuera, desde que había entregado las invitaciones había temido que no fuera ferio su danna

-ahora si me disculpa mi madre deboner…llevare a mi hermana a que se prepare…"para su primera noche"-dijo mirando inquisidoramente a la joven rubia, mirada que solo fue notada por fuu

-eh?...one chan-la chica se sintió avergonzada aun sin saber por que y al ver que su hermana se ponía de pie para dirigirse a su habitación ella le siguió

-one sama… acaso estas molesta conmigo?-dijo fuu mirando la seriedad en la cara de su hermana mayor  
-no…molesta no-respondió ella con solemnidad-pero si muy decepcionada y dolida fuu-remarco la geisha sin mirar a su hermana  
-eh?... pe…pero por que?... acaso hice algo malo?-dijo la rubia con aflicción en su rostro  
-el amo ferio no fue el mayor postor para tu "virtud"-dijo esmeralda volteando a ver a la chica tras ella-y sin embargo tuve que entregarte a el-dijo con una mueca sumamente molesta y fría

-como…pero si no fue el… entonces …¿Por qué?-dijo la rubia completamente sorprendida  
-y aun tienes el descaro de preguntármelo?... que le entregaría al medico kanagata?... una mujerzuela que se entrego antes de tiempo?-dijo dura e hiriente

pe…pero tu…-la chica agacha la mirada-como lo supiste?-dijo la rubia sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana  
-lo que me sorprende es que madre no lo aya notado… es una mujer muy experimentada…hace tres años tus caderas ensancharon… la expresión de tu mirada cambio… y tus periodos son mas exactos…cosas como esas pasan una vez que has entregado tu virtud… -dijo ella volteándose para no ver a su hermana menor  
-gomen…nasai…emeraude sama-dijo ella a punto de llorar  
-la que debería llorar soy yo fu… creo que les he mostrado a tus hermanas y a ti que soy su amiga y que pueden confiar en mi… si no hubiese notado estas cosas antes… te abría entregado al medico… y que abría pasado?... te abría arrojado a madre alegando que ya no eras virgen… y deshonrado la okia, sabes lo que habría sucedido?...madre te habría vendido al primer burdel por el que ofrecieran algo por ti!... y entonces si abrías perdido la toda oportunidad de libertad y el amor de ferio para siempre!-grito la geisha experimentada-pero eso no te importo… te comportaste de una manera muy irresponsable!... en estos momentos zagato debe estar reprendiendo de igual manera a ferio-dijo emeraude aun con tono serio

-que?...el amo zagato también lo sabe?-dijo fu por de mas sonrojada  
-tuve que decírselo para que me apoyara en esta situación… no solo estuviste a punto de ser deshonrada tu…a mi también me habrías deshonrado ante la okia por no haber cuidado la virtud de mi hermana menor… y de paso habrías deshonrado a la familia de ferio…me tuve que ver en la penosa necesidad de decirle a zagato que aportara un poco mas a la cantidad para que ferio rebasara la suma del doctor kanagata… arréglate tu sola para tu falsa primera noche… después de todo…ya eres una geisha…no necesitas de una hermana mayor para tu arreglo ni de consejos para la vida "marital"-después de esto la geisha mayor sale de la habitación dejando a una fuu triste y avergonzada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-días después hable con emeraude sama… ella me dijo que lo que le había dolido fue la falta de confianza …que si se lo hubiera dicho ella misma me habría ayudado … la relación con emeraude ha mejorado mucho… y es bueno saber que puedo contar con ella

-ahora si estoy muy indignada…one chan…no me lo contaste a mi … eres mala

-si te lo hubiera contado se lo habrías dicho a nova, nova a hikaru y hikaru a presea y así seguirá la cadena del chisme hasta que madre se hubiese enterado-dijo ella riendo tímidamente

-te pasas!-dijo presea aun roja por las declaraciones de su amiga

-bueno chicas…cambiando de tema… para estos momentos…hikaru ya debe haber mas que conocido a su danna no lo creen?-dijo fuu ensoñada

-jajajaja más que conocido fuu, lo debió conocer hasta en partes que ni su madre conoció-dijo nova ocultando su carcajada tras su mano

-jajaja…si.. en estos momentos el joven eagle ya debe haberla poseído… ese chico es muy bueno y de verdad quiere a hikaru… estoy segura de que el comprara su virtud…y mas adelante su libertad para que sea solo para el-dijo fuu segura en sus palabras

-tienes razón… el amo eagle tiene que hacer feliz a hikaru… nuestra amiga ya ha sufrido mucho…quizás mas que nosotras mismas-dijo umi sonriendo feliz por su amiga

-no lo se… creo que hikaru…no seria feliz con el amo eagle-dijo de repente nova

-eh?...por que lo dices ova-pregunto presea

-tengo la sospecha de que …a hikaru le gusta alguien mas…-la pelirosa dibuja una enigmática sonrisa

-bien chicas…ya perdimos tiempo y yo creo que si no atendemos a alguien mama nos azotara así que …a trabajar chicas-dijo fuu haciendo caminar a sus hermanas

Mientras tanto en otro lugar(ya no las are sufrir…bueno no tanto XD) el hombre era realmente feliz de tener a esa mujer en sus brazos, jamás se imagino que esa jovencita con cara de ángel inocente fuese una mujer tan fogosa… era verdad, desde que su mirada se cruzo con ella pudo notar el fuego en su mirada y en su cabello…pero jamás imagino que también tuviera tal candencia en su interior, la observaba después de haberla hecho suya ella había caído rendida quedándose dormida en su pecho…amaba poder enredar sus dedos en su larga y suelta cabellera se veía tan diferente con el cabello suelto y mas aun desparramado por sus pechos… esos pechos que también le pertenecían ahora, no podía evitarlo y la abrazo con mas fuerza podía percibir el aroma de la joven podía sentir su respiración ahora tranquila en su pecho sonrió… sonrió mas feliz que nunca ahora observaba el cuerpo que hacia algunos minutos había recorrido con sus caricias…era tan perfecta podía notar que en su vientre y en el de el mismo estaba manchado con la prueba de su excitación y la de ella… junto con un poco de sangre… esa sangre que demostraba que la había convertido en mujer… la sangre también estaba en el fotón…solo esperaba no haberla lastimado mucho, era lo que menos deseaba...un suspiro de satisfacción…ahora ve que la mano de ella no soltó la suya…ni siquiera dormida… era hermoso…tan hermoso por lo que acababan de pasar… o al menos para el lo era… solo esperaba no haberla decepcionado… aunque después de lo que le dijo lo dudaba… solo esperaba que fuera real y no producto de la pasión… sintió como la chica se movía un poco comenzando a despertar…un suspiro por parte de ella … el se daba cuenta… ella no quería mirarle a los ojos y eso le recordaba tanto a como había comenzado todo esto…

-que sucede?...-pregunto el con su voz suave y tierna

-no…nada-dijo ella apenada

-te amo…-el chico levanta el mentón de la pelirroja para encararla y la besa con ternura y deseo mezclados

-amo…-dijo hikaru sonrojada

-no..ya no… ya no soy mas tu amo… ahora soy tu danna y quien te ara libre…

-las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica y esta vez el recordó como habían llegado hasta ese momento….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(XD como me las traigo).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–un lagrima traiciona a la geisha pero no se le permitiría derramar mas ya que la chica escucho como abrían la puerta de la habitación, sabiendo que ese era su "comprador" la chica continua con el ritual que le enseñaron .hace una reverencia ante el futon y se recuesta… ella no quería mirar al amo eagle así que cerro los ojos al momento de acostarse, así escucho los pasos fuertes y seguros de su danna, la pelirroja se le estrujaba el corazón y tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar y tuvo mas ganas de hacerlo al sentir como su danna se posaba sobre ella robando un beso

-mírame…-dijo la sensual voz del hombre al momento que hikaru abría sus ojos para ver a su nuevo amo ….

-amo…-la pelirroja veía a su comprador con lagrimas en los ojos

-no soy a quien esperabas a caso?-dijo el hombre besando apasionadamente a la geisha

-no…no es eso… es que…yo…

-…- el hombre se levanta del futon y camina hacia un ventanal que daba a un pequeño jardín

-quizás cometí un error al haber pagado por ti?... quizás querías que fuera alguien mas-dijo triste sin mirar a la chica

-no…no es eso… es que …yo…-la chica se pone de pie y se acerca a aquel hombre

-hikaru… yo no te compre para poseerte… te compre para que tu eligieras con quien querías tener esta ocasión tan especial… para que el día que alcances tu libertad …puedas elegir una vida digna… convertirte en una mujer honorable.. una mujer casada… y que tu marido no te haga ningún reproche-el hombre seguía sin mirar a la chica

-pero…es que ..yo..-la pelirroja no articulaba palabra alguna ante lo que escuchaba

-jump…- el hombre esbozo una sonrisa triste puedes disfrutar de todo lo que hay aquí…las aguas termales …las frutillas… lo que sea…lo hice para ti-dijo esta vez mirando a la chica tras el

-pero es que… se supone que soy yo la que debe dar placer… no recibirlo-dijo confundida, y es que en verdad no sabia como actuar

-esta bien… solo te pediré dos cosas…la primera…-el hombre dirige su mano al cabello de la chica desatando el apretado chongo que acostumbraban a hacerse las geishas-siempre quise verte con el cabello suelto… acaso no te duele la cabeza de tenerlo sujeto siempre?-dijo viendo embelesado como la roja cabellera caía poco a poco primero a los hombros y luego como la caída bajaba por la espalda y llegaba a la altura de la cintura-eso es… tu cabello es mas hermoso suelto-dijo sonriéndole

-por que?-dijo la chica aun mirándole confundida-por que comprar algo de lo que no ganarías ningún beneficio?-dijo la chica mirando suplicante a su "danna"

-no lo entiendes?... eres mas tontita de lo que pensé…-el chico la besa con delicadeza- …. La segunda cosa que pediré… es…-el chico la carga y la lleva al futon recostándola con delicadeza-por lo menos…quiero tenerte en mi cama…aunque solo sea para dormir castamente-el chico se recuesta junto a ella y la abraza sobreprotectoramente aspirando el aroma de su cabellera

-tan…tan poca cosa soy para ti… latis?-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a su danna

-eh?... a que te refieres?-dijo el chico levantando el mentón de la pelirroja

-tan poca cosa soy para ti que…no soy digna de que me tomes…tan repugnante soy para ti que seria indigno entregarme a ti?... te avergonzarías de tomarme…y solo le haces un favor a tu espía en la okia?-dijo la chica llorando amargamente en el pecho del muchacho

-pero de que diablos estas hablando?-mirando atónito a la pelirroja en sus brazos

-es verdad…una basura no puede estar al nivel de un hombre tan distinguido-dijo apartándose del pelinegro

-hikaru yo no lo hago por eso…no quiero obligarte a hacer esto…

-….-la chica se le arroja al cuello abrazándolo y besándolo con pasión eh intensidad… la impetuosidad del chico no se hizo esperar ante esa reacción de la chica la tomo por la cintura y la tumbo en el futon con el sobre ella, esa bata semitransparente que ella llevaba puesto no le ayudaba ni un poco a contenerse, comenzaba a excitarle tener ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, no podría evitarlo… sus manos comenzaron a recorrer las curvas de la chica por encima de esa suave tela mientras la besaba con pasión y deseo casi con desesperación

-estas segura de esto?-pregunto el chico mientras el ultimo rastro de cordura invadía su mente

-hai…estoy segura-contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-…-el chico no espero mas y cumpliendo con sus deseos comenzó a recorrer el cuello de la chica con sus labios y su lengua estremeciendo el cuerpo de la chica sube hasta su oído le susurra en forma sensual y sugestiva-espero que no te arrepientas…te he deseado por muchos años… y hoy cumpliré todas mis fantasías contigo-después la mira fijamente a los ojos…la pelirroja estaba sonrosada y solo atina a atraerlo hacia ella con un abrazo

-espero que no seas tu el que se arrepienta… no eres el único que ha deseado esto por mucho tiempo…-la pelirroja lleva sus manos a despojara a latis de la bata que llevaba puesta

-eres sorprendente…-dijo el chico mientras sus manos también desataban la bata de la chica descubriéndola primero del pecho comenzando a entretenerse con los suaves senos de la chica

-mmm…latis…-la chica jamás imagino que ese acto podría ser tan delicioso, el placer la hacia curvearse lo que excitaba mas al ojivioleta

-tan pronto ya te has excitado?-dijo el chico mientras sus manos acariciaban las bien torneadas piernas de la chica subiendo lentamente hasta su trasero

-awww…latis!-gimió ella curveándose mas ante esas caricias

-te advertí que me iba a desquitar tantos años de deseo-esta vez el chico comenzó a bajar de los senos de la joven por su tórax pasando por el ombligo y el vientre hasta que se topo con la ligera capa de bello de la chica-oh…hikaru-sin pensarlo mas separo las piernas de la chica y colocando su rostro e la entrepierna de la chica

-la…la…latis!-la chica se sorprendió al sentir la respiración de su amado en su feminidad, pero mas se sorprendió al sentir la lengua del mismo introducirse en ella-awww!!!!!-la chica se aferro con fuerza alas blancas sabanas del futon, el placer era indescriptible y gemía con la respiración agitada

-…-mientras tanto el chico disfrutaba del sabor de la feminidad de su amada, podía sentir la contracción en los músculos que rodeaban su feminidad, ella pronto comenzaría a sacar los jugos propios de su excitación, y el había descubierto que un pequeño montículo en esa feminidad hacia estremecer aun mas a hikaru, así que se dedico a atenderle con suaves lamidas succiones y hasta pequeños mordiscos

-oh…latis…mas…onegai…mas… te deseo mucho …mucho –esta vez la chica llevo sus manos a jugar con el cabello del chico, se sentía mareada, sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a la pasión, la chica sentía llegar algo, sentía que algo pasaría en su cuerpo y pronto descubrió lo que era, una indescriptible ola de placer la invadió, y en ese momento comprendió lo que fuu le había dicho, "para saberlo, tienes que vivirlo" las palabras resumbaban e su cabeza pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que una nueva ola de placer le invadió al sentir la lengua de su amado penetrar en aquella zona tan sensible-awwwwww…latis!!!!!! Ya…ya… onegai!...awww no puedo mas…siento que explotare!-la chica se arqueaba intentando separarse pero el pelinegro la tenia bien sujeta por las caderas

-te dije que me ibas a pagar tantos años de deseo por ti-dijo al salir de la cavidad de su amada para besarla con pasión,

-yo también te dije que no eras el único-la pelirroja cambia de posición con el quedando ella arriba, comenzando a besar su cuello, bajando hasta el pecho mientras sus manos llegaban hasta una zona por demás peligrosa

-awww…mmm oye!...donde…donde…aprendiste eso?-dijo el chico tan sonrojado como sorprendido, pues unas cuantas caricias en "aquella" parte habían logrado endurecerle en una manera por demás rápida

-soy una geisha… y eh sigo educada por ellas… se supone que dar placer es mi oficio-dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa mientras regresaba a besar el pecho del muchacho y colocaba sus piernas rodeando las caderas de el

-mmmmm eso…no me ayudara a resistir mucho…hikaru!-el chico se sorprendió aun mas al sentir como la chica rozaba su feminidad aun oculta por su ropa intima en su hombría que estaba en iguales condiciones, e movimiento de caderas de la pelirroja era tan sensual que el no resistió mas la presión, y perdiendo toda cordura, tomo a la choca colocándola nuevamente bajo el, y desnudándola con urgencia y despojándose a si mismo de la ropa que le quedaba recorrió por ultima vez rodó el cuerpo desnudo de la chica con sus manos y sus labios, separo las piernas de la chica y lo mas lento que su deseo le permitió hacerlo, el chico la penetro rompiendo la frágil tela que hacia virgen a la chica

-ah!!!!-la primera intromisión fue dolorosa la chica sentía partirse en dos, pero sin comprender como ese dolor fue superado y se convirtió en mas y mas placer, sus caderas y las de el muchacho de movían a un solo ritmo disfrutándose el uno del otro ella estaba tan perdida en esas olas placenteras que no se dio cuenta en que momento el chico dio vuelta sobre la cama dejándola a ella arriba subiendo y bajando con un poco de ayuda, de nuevo la pelirroja sintió que algo iba a inundar todo su ser que algo iba a suceder en su interior, ella estaba tan húmeda por fuera con el roció de su sudor, como por dentro con los jugos de su excitación

-oh hikaru…hikaru!!!-el hombre no estaba menos excitado que ella, había hecho varios esfuerzos por soportar su orgasmo y llegar a el al mismo tiempo que hikaru y estaba por lograrlo… la misma ola de placer que estaba por golpear a hikaru estaba por golpear a latis…sucedió al mismo tiempo la chica apretó mas sus manos enlazadas a las de el al sentir un relajamiento increíble producido por su orgasmo, mientras que el se vino dentro de ella apaciguando el calor de la pelirroja y a la vez siendo apaciguado del mismo calor por los jugos de la pelirroja producto de su relajación…

-awwww!!!!!!!! -fue el ultimo gemido de la pelirroja mientras que caía exhausta en el pecho del muchacho- latis…te amo…-y con eso la chica cerro sus ojos dejándose dominar por el sueño

-hikaru!...¿que dijiste?-el chico mira la sonrisa de la pelirroja pero se da cuenta que termino completamente exhausta

-y yo a ti-el chico la abraza y se queda dormido con ella….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back (XD fiu que trabajo me costo decidir quien seria el danna XD).-.-.-.-.-

-Acaso te lastime?...por eso lloras-dijo secando las lagrimas de la pelirroja preocupadamente

-ie…no me ha lastimado mi señor…-dijo ella nuevamente acurrucándose en el pecho de latis-lloro de felicidad… por haber pertenecido al hombre mas maravilloso del mundo-dijo ella sollozando con lagrimas de felicidad

-hika chan… lo que dijiste…hace un rato…cuando…cuando culminamos tu…¿es verdad?-dijo el pelinegro preguntando con ansiedad y temor

-una geisha no debe amar… pero yo…me enamore antes de convertirme en geisha… latis sama…usted tomo a hikaru… no a Lucy… quien se entrego…fue hikaru…la mujer…no Lucy…la geisha-dijo ella buscando calor por parte de latis

-y yo estoy feliz de escuchar eso... hikaru…te amo-dijo levantando el mentón de la chica y firmando con eso su declaración de amor

-y yo a ti…mi amado latis

-…..-el chico aparta sutilmente a la chica y se levanta

-latis?-dijo hikaru preocupada pero siente como los fuertes brazos de su danna la levantan del futon

-este lugar tiene un manantial de agua termal privado…quiero disfrutarlo contigo-y sin mas se dirigió al manantial con la chica en brazos para disfrutar de un segundo encuentro amoroso con su amada pelirroja, esta vez cubiertos por el calor de las aguas termales

-mientras tanto

-cómo que hikaru no ha vuelto?-dijo presea al encontrar a emeraude preocupada en la puerta de la okia

-así es… ya es muy tarde…y no ha llegado…dios…espero que no le haya sucedido nada en el camino

-es que es muy tarde…de hecho pensé que a nosotras se nos había hecho tarde

-son casi las dos de la mañana…si que es tarde…pero hikaru debí estar de regreso hace mas de dos horas-dijo la geisha mayor estrujándose las manos

-mmm quizás…-fuu sonrió con malicia-si ese don es de familia…creo saber quien fue el danna de hikaru y tu también emeraude sama-dijo sonriendo la rubia mas joven

-fuuuuu!!!!!!-reprendió emeraude completamente sonrojada mientras que las mallo se preguntaban de que estaban hablando

De regreso al mesón de aguas termales dos jóvenes estaban despidiéndose en la puerta con besos y caricias ociosas como si no quisieran separarse pero era demasiado tarde, el mozo ya estaba ahí en la puerta

-mañana… no quiero que atiendas a nadie que no sea yo… estaré en la okia desde temprano esperándote-dijo latis mientras regresaba a besar a su amada

-no te preocupes… después de lo de hoy… no atendería a nadie mas-dijo ella correspondiendo a las ansiosas

caricias del chico

-mmm oye chico-dijo latis llamando al mozuelo-toma esto-dijo arrojándole un pequeño saco con dinero- vuelve en dos horas mas-una vez dicho esto el chico toma a hikaru en sus brazos y regresa al interior de la posada

-pero latis!!!!!-la chica se exalto pero no puso resistencia

-lo siento… pero es que te necesito demasiado…

En la okia….

-las tres de la mañana…dios…que hikaru se encuentre bien-decía emeraude estrujándose nuevamente las manos

-no se que te preocupa tanto emeraude-se escucho una voz tras la geisha

-madre!-dijo emeraude mas preocupada al ver que la mujer estaba ahí

-jejejejeje tu hiciste lo mismo cuando te consagraste como geisha… tal vez hikaru…también se consagro de esa manera…con el hombre al que ama-después de eso madre sube las escaleras con una carcajada sincera

-madre… como me gustaría saber cual es tu historia…y por que a veces eres tan dulce y otras tan estricta….

No muy lejos de ahí….

-malditas …malditas sean…ero falta muy poco para que pueda cumplir con mi venganza… sobre todo tu maldita pelirroja… sufrirás mi ira… con esto- la mujer presiona un documento en sus manos-con esto hundiré a todas…lo juro….

XD continuara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xoxinita: gomen nasai! Es que de verdad en el capitulo pasado no pude evitar dejarlas en suspenso.. salio mi espíritu molón y ya vez… ese espíritu parecido a un duende que te dice "déjalas en suspenso" XD pero… ¬ 0 ¬ de que te quejas tu me dejas igual en tus historias, jajaja bueno en este capitulo no las hice sufrir tanto … y pues …puse un poco de fuu x ferio XD ojala sigas leyendo mis historias

Princess Anlu: siiiii!!!!!!!!! Venganza venganza!!!!!!!... ejem…gomen, XD solo quise dejar un poco mas de suspenso …¬¬ ya estamos a mano XD jejeje gracias por leer mis locuras y ojala les guste este capitulo… la verdad no estoy del todo conforme con el pero las musas se largaron de nuevo y mi ardilla… ¬ 0 ¬ mejor lean la contestación para erill y vean que sucedió con la ardilla

3rill Cullen: T – T no encontraste a la ardilla en el hospital … se empacho con tanto chocolate ¬ 0 ¬ te dije que no le ofrecieras tanto pero esta bien, la pobre ardilla esta en recuperación y en cuanto se recupere de la indigestión volverá al trabajo XD gracias por seguir leyendo mis tonterías hasta el próximo capitulo

Ceres: ok actualice lo mas pronto posible…T – T no te enojes…y de las uñas… XD afortunadamente ya existen las de acrílico jajajaja muchas gracias por leer mis ocurrencias y ojala que puedas seguir leyendo mis tonterías.

Sin mas por ahora me despido… el final esta cerca ¬¬ y es que ya no se me ocurre como continuarlo XD bien hasta el próximo capitulo ja ne!


End file.
